Fate Extra: Sha Nagba Imuru
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: Fate Extra. The Holy Grail War: 128 Magi and Servants fighting for an object that grants any wish to its wielder. Among them, a girl with a terrible secret and the Original Hero.
1. Prologue 1

Prologue 1: Awakening from a false dream

_I'm dreaming. I rarely do that, but I'm dreaming._

_I don't like dreaming. I can never remember anything specific, only indefinite emotions._

_Futility._

_Stasis._

_Numbness._

_Yeldingness._

_Boredom._

_They make me sick. I feel as if I'm a statue in a lonely temple, capable of thinking but unable to move. Alone._

_Alone. Alone. Alone._

_Alone._

_This is why I don't like dreaming. I want to wake up. I want to wake up. I want to wake up!_

_But, I wonder...wake up from what–_

* * *

_In the formless darkness, I am._

_I'm not waiting. I was not. I will not be._

_I _am_. The King is absolute._

_For eons I rested in this sea in the Core of the Moon. Not my favorite idea of afterlife, but is better than pure oblivion. My Friend is here, so I don't need anything else._

_I own everything in this world. What there is that I don't have?_

_From time to time I observed those things... Those contests created from that Eye, calling the ones who lived only in the memory of my glory, linking them to greedy magi searching for a miracle._

_What a bunch of mongrels. All of them. I'm the only True Hero and my Friend is my only equal. None of those fakers can compete with me._

_Sometimes one of them tried to call for me. I didn't even bother to answer them, or to watch the Eye delete them for their failure._

_Why I should care? Not one of them is worth my time, my attention. My Friend participated in some of them and told me it is fun, but I can't stand being tied to some weakling._

_And yet I'm bored. Bored to _death_. Not one of them is worth my time but after eons this existence is too dull._

_Aaahh, I want to find something interesting..._

* * *

**0-segment[L-the-L]**

_Where is the belfry?_

_In that moment, gentle days end._

* * *

**Week: ?**

**Day: ?**

**Days Remaining: 0**

* * *

**Morning**

I always awaken very abruptly. I don't even think I dream. I suddenly find myself walking to school. Not that I want to dream, but it's too weird remembering only my school life. It isn't even exciting/**It isn't even real**.

My headache worsens day by day, until it finally buzzes in my head like an alarm. I think it will kill me sooner or later. How one dies from a headache? Can the pain grow so much it splits your head apart? Must be funny to see. Or not.

That day. In potent numbness, I wake up twice as fast as normal. Why am I bothering to go to school if I'm so sick? And yet, before I can think about it I find myself standing before my school. Tsukumihara Academy. A normal school. A normal place. Nothing remarkable.

I walk to the schoolyard. It's clear and cloudless, 7:30 A.M. But...what season is it...?

When I try to recall what season it is, I start to get so dizzy I almost pass out. It's not winter because the air is not cold. Is it autumn, spring, or maybe even summer? I can't tell, but thinking about it make me want to throw up.

I may wind up back in bed if I let go and faint. But something forces me to endure the nausea and look ahead.

For some time, I have been embracing a rush of useless information. The normal stuff you'd see at a school, like the hustle and bustle of my classmates by the entrance. No, there is no such a thing as useless information. Someone–

_I don't remember who._

–told me that the Devil is in the details. Observe the world. Analyze. Compare. Judge. And you will see the Truth. I see and I don't like what I'm seeing.

It hasn't changed.

The same people. The same positions. The same faces. The same gossips. For four days counting today...

It hasn't changed.

–When I push the thought, my field of vision fizzles and my headache threatens to make me faint. So I give up.

Today/**Again today**, there's a crowd of students milling in front of the school gate, and more are being directed that way.

As to what's going on–

There's a boy in a black uniform wearing glasses in front of the school gate. His uniform is black because he is part of the student council. Mine is brown.

He's my friend/**as I recall**.

He's Issei Ryuudo/**as I recall.**

I remember this from the first time. When Issei notices me looking at him, he pushes through the crowd.

"Good morning! Lovely weather we're having, don't you think?"

The same phrase every morning.

"Hmm? Why do you look surprised? We announced at last week's assembly that this month the student council would strictly enforce school rules."

He runs through his spiel, as if this was the first time he'd ever disclosed the information. I already know this.

I know it. I already know what happens. It's happened more than once.

Every. _Single_. Morning.

***Static***

I'm seized by a headache. I'm so dizzy I feel like I'm being forcibly logged out of my consciousness. I don't know how I can still standing.

"First, let me check your student ID. I shouldn't need to remind you, but it should be on you at all times."

His voice soothes the pain. I hand over my student ID.

It's so obvious now.

I answer clearly to the question that usually makes me go dizzy.

**My name is Hana Hashimoto, a sixteen year old girl and second-year student of Tsukumihara Academy.**

Hana: flower. Hashimoto: the base of a bridge. Many say is a beautiful name. Others, manly males, joke about the double H of my initials. Perverts. I usually kick them in the ankles. I'm just a normal girl with long wavy hair and eyes. Beneath my uniform I wear a black turtleneck, black leggings and a modest blue ribbon.

"Great. There's no telling when an emergency might occur, and it will be a help if you have your ID."

I feel nauseous, and I know it has nothing to do with what I ate for breakfast this morning. I don't even remember what I had in the first place!

I feel nauseous because of the world around me.

It's repeating itself over and over, and that's making me sick–

"Now for the uniform inspection...Collar check! Pants hems, check! And your socks...check!"

I can't take it anymore.

I want him to get out of my way. I want this repetition to stop. I push him aside and go forward. I'm not nice about it, either. But I don't care: I'll apologize later.

"Next is the contents of your bag...Notebooks, textbooks, pencil box! Not even a whiff of contraband. Your nails are evenly cut, and your haircut is sensible. Indeed, quite remarkable. You're a model **Tsukumihara Academy** student."

I turn. He keeps on talking loudly, even though he's facing no one. Like an actor/**Like a doll**.

Him, and all the other students, are wrong/**are false**. I run away.

I have a headache. I'm shivering. I know one thing for sure.

This is wrong. This is not the school I know! It can't be!

I have to go. I have to hurry and wake up. Or else it will be too late.

But, who am I– awakening for–

Somehow, I make it to my homeroom...just barely. I enter.

And the first person I see is Shiji Matou verbally abusing like usual that black haired guy.

God, now I'm really thinking about ditching school. Or jump out through the window. Anything to avoid the jerk. Once he tried to hit on me with his smug expression and the air of someone who is buying some high-quality jewel.

He didn't walk straight for three days.

I ignore the two of the and sit down. This will be a long day.

* * *

**Evening**

My anxiety and headaches are only getting worse. Afternoon arrives while I desperately try to find a way to escape this bizarre situation.

Leo, the new student, disappeared in the middle of the class. And no one, NO ONE seemed to care. When he put Matou in his place without even get angry I almost forgot my sickness. I have to try that technique one day.

As is now the norm, my vision is overlaid with some kind of unnatural distortion, like a buzzing television. But now I understand the core of it.

Uneasiness. Futility. Emptiness.

I want someone to explain to me the true nature behind all of these feelings swirling inside me. There must be a key somewhere. Something that will have the answers to all of my questions.

"Man, where is everyone? It's like a ghost town around here. Things are getting **weird**..." A female student mutters.

Weird is not enough of a word to describe the situation. Nightmarish is more appropriate.

I pass next to where Matou sits. Shinji's desk is disturbingly organized, a reflection of his obsessive-compulsive personality. Mine is just plain: inside the desk is a bunch of textbooks, random junk, and a Mr. Tiddles plushie. I instinctively grab the lion-like peluche and put it inside my jacket. I am fond of it and for some reason I have the feeling that, should I leave it here, I'll never see it again. I leave the classroom.

***Static***

The moment I step foot on the first floor, my feelings of unease intensify. I scan the area and, down the hallway to my right, there is a student wearing a red Uniform...Leo, the new transfer student.

The instant I lay eyes on him, I immediately feel intimidated and humiliated. Why? He's done nothing wrong to me. He behaves like a high-class noble, which he is if I'm not mistaken, towering over us humble mortals, but he has never been arrogant.

I don't like him, I decide. He's a good guy and I have nothing against him, but he and I can never get along. It's just how we are. There is also someone trailing behind him. It looks like...one of my classmates...that black spiky hair! He's the guy who hangs out with Shinji. Neither of them seem to notice me.

The more I think, the more I realize that Leo isn't the only anomaly I've come across while on campus. There are other things that seem...off...as well. I simply could not think clearly about it before. But now, despite the pain, all of them connect in my head and form a pattern. It's becoming clearer now.

There are people who shouldn't exist. Students that mysteriously vanish. The loops. The fabric of reality is unraveling.

–Don't turn away now. –

What is the "truth"?

–Don't turn away now. –

What defines the world you know?

**Don't turn away now.**

There is a reason why you're here. Come. Do not allow yourself to close your eyes to the truth.

Those words echoes inside my mind. This is. The diverging path. The turning point. If I want to know the 'truth' I need to follow them. Steeling myself, I head down the hallway. I see the back of my classmate up ahead where the hall makes a L-turn. Not wanting to give myself away, I step softly and quietly as close as I can, to try and hear what they may be talking about. Reaching the corner, I dare to peek around it. Leo's staring at the blank wall in front of him while my classmate just looks at him.

"The attention to detail is quite impressive. Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial. If that's the case, this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents."

So I was right...This IS a false world! But if so, what kind of Virtual Reality can be so accurate, and why I don't remember entering it...?

Wait, HOW I know this is a Virtual Reality? I don't even know what it is!

_Yes I know._

The sound of Leo voice snaps me out of my confusion. "How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?"

**You guys**? He know I'm here! Stupid Hana, you've been caught too easily! However, Leo turns and begins speaking to my classmate. Both seem oblivious to my presence, but for a moment his eyes flash to me. The spiky haired guy doesn't react.

"Greetings. I believe this is the first time we've had an actual conversation." He looks to the other, but I have the feeling the words are directed at me. Leo gives me a smile with no hostility. However, I have the suspicion that there is something malicious behind his smile. I like him even less, and now I know why.

There's a side of him he is hiding from us. It is completely normal for him, but creepy for everyone else.

"Attending school wasn't half-bad. I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now. In that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience."

And this explains why he hit on Fujimura-sensei without even noticing it. He's not dense, just inexperienced.

"...However, the time for fun has come to an end. I did not come here to pretend to be a student. No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path. And for me, the time to do so has arrived..."

With those final words, Leo turns his back on me.

"Farewell. No, that's not quite right. I don't think farewell would be accurate in this situation. For reasons I cannot explain, I have the distinct feeling that we will see each other again. So I guess I should use the more congenial, 'See you later.' Well, it's time for me to move on. I wish you the best of luck."

Leo said as much, even going so far as to look in my direction. For some inexplicable reason, I'm not surprised that Leo knew I was spying on him. The other guy remains motionless.

And then Leo suddenly...disappears. He simply walks towards the wall and fades away. The student who is following him also disappears after touching the same spot on the wall. At the same moment he vanishes, my vision distorts and the shock threatens to overwhelm me, like I have just witnessed a flaw in reality being exploited and my mind cannot grasp the input it received. If this continues, I will end up in a coma.

What is going on here...?

...I wonder if this place is the source of my unease. Like him, I place my hand on the wall, expecting to be drawn in. I see now that the way to the 'truth', to why I have these feelings, begins right here...

"I want to know." I mutter. The atmosphere changes. Acknowledging my desire to advance the world **shifts**. The error who was blocking me is removed. All of my uneasiness disappears and for the first time after four days/**nearly a eternity**...

I feel good.

I blink and where the concrete wall used to be... now stand a doorway, like the one of the gym. It's not something of this world. No, it's not correct: this is the **beginning **of something not of this world. There's no doubt this door leads to someplace unfathomable. But it's okay: it was the purpose of this whole journey. I turn for a moment toward the fire alarm to my left. I smile: I've always want to sets it off. Just like that. Maybe another day. I bid farewell to the false world, and take my first step toward the truth.

An entrance to another world–

Beyond this door, the previous statement perfectly describes the view before me. Beyond the door seems to be a dismal looking storage room. However, there are two major anomalies.

The first is the **doll **standing in front of a chest of draws. It is like a warped mannequin, all geometrical and without any distinctive features. Points-ended limbs, a neat oval as a head and bright orange lines spreading over the surface of its body.

The second is the...Hole? Gate? I'm not sure how to properly call it. It was like square sections were removed from the opposite wall until it opened up into a black void. And to the sides...bubbles of blue light? The image of an aquarium come to my mind.

"Welcome, potential Master." A voice come out of nowhere. I don't react, after so many strange things this is nothing. Anyway...Master?

"This **effigy** will be your sword and shield for what lies ahead. It will move in response to your commands." At those words the **effigy **springs into action and silently walks behind me. A sword and a shield, huh? So there will be danger, and this weapon will rely on my will to fight. Got it. "Now then, please proceed. The truth that you seek lies ahead."

It may be dangerous, but it's better than being ignorant. Steeling myself, I step into the darkness, the doll walking behind me like a trusted servant.

At first, only the endless back void. Then, a road of blue light rectangles appears under my feet. The direction is straight ahead. Easy. I keep going and soon the scenario begins to change: the darkness is replaced with distant walls of spinning water, while to the sides other geometrical figures, all square-based, hover and dance. It this supposed to be a metaphor? Or a visual representation of complex data?

After a certain amount of time there's another shift and I find myself walking through a hallway made of blue light squared-panels. They are transparent and beyond them I can see...a blue and black sea with huge skeletons of aquatic creatures floating around? What a merry sight. Wait, it means I am underwater? No, I remember myself, it's only the setting. A bit macabre but only the setting.

I continue until I reach a larger room: the floors, the walls, the air, even the aura are slightly off. It wouldn't surprise me to see a monster pop out from the shadows. It's very much like a **dungeon** here.

Wait a minute...I turn back to look at my **effigy**, remembering the words of the disembodied voice. Realization lands upon me.

It is a **dungeon**! And I can't believe the truth I've been searching lies inside a _video game _of all things!

"Welcome, potential Master."

With a shocking suddenness, the voice of before begins speaking again. It sounds like it's coming from the empty sky above.

"If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal. Now, please step forward."

It isn't like I have much choice. I begin walking into the new corridor until I reach another room. In the middle, suspended by a bolt of energy, is a blue cube with a light in the center.

"The illuminated cube in front of you is called an **Item Folder**. Inside of it is a farewell present of sorts for those about to face the coming trial. Touch it to open it."

Really, really like a video game. And what do you mean a _farewell _present? I get the sudden impression the voice is mocking me. And it is good at it: because it's working.

I put my palm on the surface. An unlocking sound and the box opens, the purple light being absorbed into my hand. A list of data downloads itself into my brain: a Ether Shard, a healing item to recover small wounds. It is to be used on the effigy: all I need to do is recall it and it will be transferred to the doll. Classical dungeon box. What's next, a random encounter? I turn my head...

And began cursing Murphy's Law. Blocking the road is a floating blue sphere, its violet 'eye' staring at me. Luckily it isn't moving.

"Before you is an **Enemy **Program, in this case a **Watcher**. It is programmed to attack on sight. Touching it will initiate a **battle**. But you won't actually fight as you are too fragile. The **effigy** given to you will fight in your stead."

Good, because it doesn't have any legs I could kick.

"If your effigy is ever destroyed in battle, you will no longer be shielded from harm. To put it bluntly, you will **die**. So be very careful in battle."

**Die**? But death like a simple game or real, physical death? Is it possible to die for real in a Virtual World?

_Easy: it is your Soul which is actually immersed in the program. A sufficiently strong protocol can erases your digital brain and convert your personality into a puddle of random data. Kill the mind and the soul will float away, leaving the body rotting. How–_

How do I know this? Again, unknown information makes its way inside my head. I don't know where it comes from. The only thing I know is they're helping me understand. So I'll trust it for now.

"But there's no need to be afraid...for now. Just do what I say and you'll be perfectly safe for the time being. The enemy before you will only perform one type of action: strong, but slow direct attacks. Just order the **effigy **swiftly and the program will be dead in no time. Study your opponent, and learn how it attacks. Observing and understanding your enemies is the key to victory ."

So I have to think fast and predict my opponent's moves. This practice serves to acclimate me to battles and commanding the **effigy**. Okay then, I won't lose!

* * *

My thanks go to InsertRandomUsernameHere ( net / u/ 2317271/ InsertRandomUsernameHere ) for the concept behind this story.

Read and Review if you Enjoy it ^^

Constructive critiques are welcome, my English is not very good...


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2: The Golden Hero

The enemy program makes its way towards me. As if on instinct, the effigy dashes forward, taking a battle stance.

"Attack!" I order it.

The doll leaps towards the ball and begins to unleash a flurry of punches in a rapid succession, ending with a kick which crashes the ball into the ground. It gets up, but I can see sparks covering its surface and its eye's light glimmer.

"Attack again!" After another sequence of quick attacks the **WATCHER **shuts down and disintegrates into bits of data. It never defended or dodged, just preparing attacks which were promptly countered by my **effigy**.

"So...how did it go? The goal is still far ahead. If you must bask in the afterglow of your victory, do so while moving forward."

Bask in my victory? I will do that once in a safe location, thank you very much. I reach another room and find another ball, this time green.

"Oh look, here comes another program, a **TRACER**. You seem nervous. Perhaps you're anxious about fighting in another battle?"

I'm anxious about risking my life, you idiot!

"Do not be alarmed, that enemy isn't strong enough to harm you. It is programmed to only use fast but weak attacks. Just defend and use the opportunity to unleash a powerful counterattack."

Got it. Again my **effigy **confronts my enemy.

"Defend at every attack! After that, counterattack immediately!" The orb charges forward. The doll crosses its arms in front of it and parries the program without any problems, then kicks it away. The scene repeats itself for six times before the **TRACER **is destroyed.

"Yes, that's exactly right. As you may have already noticed, performing successful chains will allow you to stun the enemy and create an opening to perform a devastating **follow-up attack **on your opponent. While doing perfect counters in the heat of battle may be difficult, the results make it worth the effort."

So it's a matter of breaking the enemy's rhythm and forcing him in a position where he cannot react. The method will differ for every enemy, so I must pay attention.

"Now, please proceed."

I notice the fish bones are closer than before. And bigger, so I can see I was wrong: they more closely resemble dinosaurs than something which lives in the ocean. No wait, some dinosaurs also lived in the sea.

Another room, and another orb. The color is yellow.

"You should be used to the fundamentals of battle at this point, but I'll walk you through this one last time. This program, **ENFORCER** will do nothing in battle but defend against harm. So all you have to do is use your stronger attack to break his guard. Remember, always use the appropriate command for any given situation."

"Break it! Use all of your strength!" The ball tries to steel itself, but my **effigy **launches a roundhouse kick, knocking it back. Again and again the program leaves my doll all the time it needs and soon **ENFORCER **joins its predecessors.

"Someone as intuitive and observant as you must have already noticed this, **no attack is dominant**. What I just covered is the absolute basics of battle and the minimum info you'll need to know. Once you master the basics, all that's left is to test yourself in battle and gain valuable experience."

I understand, all those battle were only a tutorial, impossible to lose. Now come the real challenge.

"Now, please proceed."

This time I walk into a bigger room compared to the other. The enemy program is a dreadful bloody red.

"All of the enemy programs you've faced so far only used one move, which won't happen in a real fight."

Oh, surprise: I didn't know.

"Like you, your enemies will choose their actions based on the situation and general observation. Their actions will be very difficult for you to predict at first. Yet as you face the same enemy multiple times, you will be able to read their **tendencies** and **patterns** accurately.

...Although considering your lack of fighting experience, I may be expecting far too much from you. But anyway, please try your best against this **PYLON SOUL**."

Yes, and the next target will be you. Just wait until I find where you are hiding and then...! But if all I have to do is use my brain, while my **effigy **is the one to fight, I can do this. I have the best grades in the school. My false school... Still! I will not lose.

The orb begins to advance, but not fast. If their family shares the same **patterns**... "Attack!" A punch and the enemy cannot continue. It repeats the same action. "Attack again!" Again his powerful change is blocked. This time it retreats. "Break!" A kick shatters its defense, followed by another which crashes it into the ground. Afterward I can't help but notice it repeat the same sequence again. All in all it is only a programmed foe, incapable of thinking for itself. With that, even **PYLON SOUL **dies.

I smile. So, mysterious voice, what do you think of my prowess on the battlefield?

"...Good job. All right then, please proceed to the **final room**."

I WILL KILL THIS GUY! But at least I'm close to the end of my journey...I hope. Following the final hallway I walk straight into the swirling cloud of data. I keep myself on edge, the fighting may not yet be finished.

* * *

_Another one. Honestly, how many times they must try before they realize how futile their efforts are? They can only die._

_Because they are weak. This one make no exception. Just another boring human. Dull too._

_...Far too dull. There is absolutely _nothing _noticeable_ _about this person. Put it in the middle of a crowd and it will stand out by virtue of its pure anonymity._

_Can such a bland human really exist? Even the most miserable of my subjects had more presence than this one. I never saw a sight like this._

_And for the first time in eons, I'm curious..._

* * *

–I made it.

At the end of a very long road, behind a door that suddenly appeared in the mist of data...is what looks like an underground chapel. The only visible parts are the circular floor and three large stained glass windows. The oppressive air of this place is one where the spirits of the dead still linger.

Here's my goal. The answer to everything. That's what I thought.

Further in, it appears as if someone had collapsed next to another **effigy**. When I look into his face–

It's the student who was following Leo just now! I call out to him, but get no reply. I shake him in an attempt to wake him up when I notice– He's stone cold.

I go as pale as the corpse before me and I can no longer think coherently. All I can do is stare in bewilderment.

_Dead._

Only now the reality of what the voice had said hits me. You can die here. I already know this on an intellectual level, but now that I'm seeing it in all of its terrible reality...

It scares me to no end. It is at this moment–

The fallen **effigy** lying next to the male student comes to its feet with a clatter. Without warning, it suddenly twists around and comes right at me. After having to fight several enemy programs to get there, it's obvious that this thing is an enemy as well.

_It wants to kill me. Kill me like the guy on the floor–_

Like Hell I will allow it to do that! "Attack!" I yell and my own **effigy **leaps toward its twin with a jab–

–Only to be easily blocked and knocked down with a kick. Damn, but now I know the enemy's moves are the same as my own doll's. I see it bend his knees, it is preparing a kick. "Attack again!" This time it's the opponent who is sent back. It begins to fall back. "Break its guard!" The enemy raises its arms to block but my **effigy**'s is too much to bear. I can do it. They have the same strength, the same speed: the only difference is me. I don't know what **patterns **the enemy possesses, but I can react fast enough to read and counter its movements. The enemy gets to its feet and charges. "Defend!" I cry. My **effigy **raises its arms–

–and is hit with a spinning kick. My eyes wide: before I can even speak a punch hits my doll with the force of a sledgehammer, cracking his chest. What the Hell? It's like the enemy's **effigy **received a sudden power-up! With haste I try to use the Ether Shard but it's too late. The enemy raises its arm again...

...And strikes.

_Sbam!_

_Whump._

I unceremoniously collapse on the ground the moment the **effigy** I was in control of gets run through by my opponent's piercing limb. No wounds are on my body, but if feels as if I myself am impaled by the enemy doll's sharp arm. I don't know or care about how that is possible, whether it be through a sympathetic link or otherwise, because all I know is that my body is burning up as everything else goes cold around me. As my consciousness fades I spy something out of the corner of my eye that shakes me to my core even more than the notion of my near-death. At the edge of my now hazy vision, a number of brown colored lumps seem to rise from the ground. Actually, it might be that I just noticed them now. They may have been there from the beginning for all I know.

_Students._

_Bodies of students._

_Dead bodies of students._

_Lying everywhere._

_Everywhere._

The black haired boy wasn't the only one to fail. I don't see Leo so I suppose he succeeded. But, so many. _So many_. Alarms go off in my head, shaking me from my deathly stupor like a bucket of ice dumped on me. My eyes grow wide with fear and confusion.

"...A pity, you seem to be lacking as well."

I can hear the sound of a distant voice. But is not the same person. For some unknown reasons the voice seems familiar to me. So familiar. Yet I don't remember why. Everything is so fuzzy...

"The time has come. With your inevitable loss, I will consider this round of preliminaries to be over. Farewell. I pray you'll find peace in your annihilation."

That is the voice's final words to me. Soon I will die.

_Why?_

_Why?_

Why is this happening? Why did that guy have to die? Why all of those people have to die? Why do _I _have to die?

–I can't go yet. I can't go yet without knowing the answers to this question and all of the others that are coursing through my being like my own blood.

–I can't go until I know _why._

My legs tremble helplessly as I force myself to stand. It's in vain: I crumple to the floor like a puppet whose strings have been cut, not unlike the broken body of my old doll-partner. I try to stand again, using my arms to hoist my body up...again, in vain. I crash to the floor, and I find it _so _very hard to move.

No...

No...

I...I...

I can't give up...

I'm afraid.

I'm afraid of the pain.

I'm afraid of losing my senses.

I'm afraid of becoming a corpse.

_I'm afraid of Death itself._

It's not right that I disappear here. My consciousness, shot through with waves of distortion, screams out against the injustice of it all. What was the purpose of suffering through those headaches just to fade away here and now? What were they all for, if I just fade away here and now?

Again, I try to stand, and again my body refuses to keep upright. It is as if the Heavens themselves have willed that I will not move from my downed position, that since I have lost I must fade into nothing and waste away in this place.

If that really is the case, then... I refuse. I'll do whatever it takes to make it past this. Even if I have to defy those so-called gods themselves who have decided that I am to stay down, I'll go against them! Not until I understand it all!

It's okay if I'm scared.

It's okay if I'm in pain.

All I have to do is reject them all and rise above everything else!

"How much longer do you plan on floundering about like a beached fish?" An unexpected voice, different from the other two groans, clearly irritated by what it is seeing. "I actually thought that maybe I saw something in you, despite, or maybe because of your abnormally dull appearance. So, are you just going to disappoint me?"

I strain myself to look up at the now blue sky swirling with clouds of data around me, blinking against the pain in wonder and curiosity. It is without a doubt a struggle, but I do it– I am able to will myself to move enough of my body so that I can sit on the cold, tiled ground.

"Hmm? Is that defiance I see, laced with brutally honest determination?" The voice continues, a hint of... amusement maybe, layered in its tone. "You have a boring expression– you are probably even more bland looking than most of the 'normal humans' that I have ever known. But I cannot deny that I sense something in you...perhaps I should even dare to describe it as 'interesting?' At any rate, it is not out of place for a king to help a subject in need. Especially if the subject in question piques the king's interest in a way that he hasn't known for the longest of times."

[ Play "The Golden King ~ Ougon no Ou" ]

–A chorus of shattering glass;  
–The colorful, stained windows, save for one, break apart;  
–and standing before me with a presence that totally overshadows any of the enemies that I have met before up until this point, appearing before me out of the glimmering ether...

...Is a youthful-looking man garbed in in majestic, shining golden armor.

"I am surprisingly intrigued by you. Are you secretly a wolf who has gotten herself mixed up in a pack of dirty mongrels who mindlessly gnaw at dry bones looking for meat?" The man peers at me. He grins proudly, and there is a haughty and somewhat dangerous glimmer in his blood-red eyes. His aura is powerful and overwhelming, and it seems as if it would vaporize anything that dared to touch him. "We shall see, won't we? I certainly hope you are not as boring as you appear. It would not be a wise move to disappoint me."

Even though he said something so dangerous sounding, he does not hesitate to reach down with a gauntlet-covered hand and compel me to stand. The hand he touches burns with pain like it has been sliced open with a hot knife, and a mysterious crest the color of raw flesh appears on the back of my hand.

Sudden movement catches our attention. The construct that nearly stole my life from before clatters about like a dancing skeleton and makes a beeline for me. I tense up involuntarily, the memory of it nearly killing me moments ago still fresh in my mind.

He steps forward, oozing confidence and might. "Stand your ground, whelp. Don't act so shamefully. You are now my Master, as evidenced by that stigmata that marks you. Stand tall. I won't have a weakling like this cut you down so early into the Heaven's Feel."

Master? Heaven's Feel? Before I can ask what he means...

The marionette thrusts a razor-sharp spindly limb like a bullet, meant to take my life–!

–and it stops short, held back from making the deathblow by the powerful grip of the golden man. He twists his wrist–

–and the doll's arm is broken with a sound that resembles the snapping of bone far too much. The man flicks his arm and the doll is tossed up into the air like a softball. A split-second later a flash of gold cuts through the air–

–the doll has been cleanly bisected by a glimmering and beautiful sword shot from nowhere. The two halves of the doll clutter to the ground with a hollow sound–

–and then the man in golden armor callously stomps the head into a hundred pieces. I'm in awe of how easily and thoroughly he thrashed his opponent. It's almost unfair how trivial it was. But it's clear.

This man, with the hair the color of the Sun itself, is on a whole different level. He does not share my wonder, and instead merely scoffs.

"See? Let this be a lesson, Master. A pale imitation like this has no chance against a real Hero. With me at your side, we'll be certain to win this little contest. I can guarantee you that."

He continues to talk... However, the sound of her voice doesn't quite reach my ears. The heat coming from the mark of my hand grew in intensity during the fight and the resulting pain has become unbearable and burns through my consciousness.

"The mark imprinted on your hand is your Command Seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a Servant."

It is the initial voice. It seems like I pass the test. Still, no sarcastic remarks about my previously imminent death? I must have really impressed him. I somehow manage to ignore the pain and listen to what it has to say.

"You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose all of them for some reason, you will die."

I glance at the golden man who is merely waiting with his arms crossed and a haughty smile. No, he is wrong. I will die the instant I try to order him around without his consent. Beside, such blatant slavery goes against all of my morals.

"I can understand your confusion. But before I forget...Congratulations. You have endured much to make it here. Now rest for a while; you've achieved your first goal. It was an incredibly clumsy effort to say the least, but that's what made it all the more entertaining.

I've had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a Master as helpless as you."

Kick him in the ankles. Then in the testicles. And THEN stomp on his face until he begs for forgiveness. Which I will refuse and instead I will continue until I'm too tired.

"Nevertheless, be proud of your achievement. Your quick thinking came as a result of nerves and rashness."

Too late, jerk. Whoever you are, your name is now on my Black List. Thinking about it, this really irritatingly smug voice sounds like a thirty year old man. For some reason, I can see the owner of the voice as a priest, dressed in a somber cassock.

So? I said I will stand against God itself. One of its ministers is no problem at all.

"Oh, you are curious about my identity? I am honored, but I am insignificant. I am merely a part of the system. I am just a guide, tasked with giving a standard message and given the personality of a prior participant.

I am no more than words, no more than the mountain you just conquered, no more than a record of the past."

I have been harassed by a _record_? I think I hit a new level of low. But wait...

"So no matter what I say, you're just going to ignore me and keep talking for your own enjoyment?"

"Exactly." The voice chuckles. He really thinks he is amusing. " Well, this is unexpected. You have received a commendation. Something about you 'having the light'."

I have no clue who would say such a thing about me. Maybe the voice from before this one?...But that short phrase struck my heart because, for some unknown reason, I knew the words were sincere. And as for 'I expect good things from you.' Whoever he is he really believes in me.

"Now, let us commence your baptism. You have proven yourself worthy of the honor. For most, the monotony of everyday life continues on without end. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress means you have earned the right to exist. However, you have but taken the first step. Be jubilant, young knight, for the Holy Grail War begins now!"

Again with this 'Holy Grail War'. I have no idea what's he talking about. And the golden man before mentioned a 'Heaven's Fell'. They're different names for the same thing?

"That is correct. An object of great power once existed in the world. One that could grant any desire. People called it the 'Holy Grail' and fought endlessly in an attempt to gain sole possession of it."

THAT Holy Grail? But it is only a legend!

"This war– The System you find yourself in now is an evolution of those struggles. You stand at the entrance of a deadly struggle where many magi will perish in pursuit of the Holy Grail."

Magi? First technology and now magic?

_Yes: in this age, Magi are hackers._

"Listen, magi. Had I not bestowed upon the Earth desire, you'd be merely saints capable of committing sin. Now, fight to the death. The fiery throne of heaven will only receive those with the strongest of desires–"

The voice reverberates throughout this hidden chapel, as if it were the voice of a god. And he really must think he is a god. I can understand: the Original Sin was desire. Without the Knowledge of Good and Evil no matter the actions, sins are not different from good deeds. But still...

Kill...?

Magi...?

Holy Grail that grants wishes...?

These questions, and more, swirl inside my head and almost seem to carve themselves into my flesh. There is only one thing clear:

_They are expecting me to kill other people for the chance of granting all of my wishes._

_In short: the price for Knowledge is Death._

"In war, a weapon is needed. That is your Servant. They're the spear that pierces, the shield that protects. A **Heroic Spirit** whose purpose is to clear your way to the Grail. That is the one who stands beside you."

"Ah! Nameless puppet, you're very wrong: I'm not a simple **Heroic Spirit**.

I'm THE **Heroic Spirit** for excellence! Remember it!"

I glance over at the young man in gold standing next to me, who was looking up into the sky with a clearly irritated look. I like him already: we have the same tastes.

"It seems you have decided, and with that decision as payment, I now open the gates to the Holy Grail War." The voice seems to ignore even him. He is taking advantage of the fact he is not physically there. What a jerk.

The marks on my hand, my Command Seal, once again begin to become excruciatingly painful.

It's over. I can't take it anymore.

I reach the limits of my endurance and my mind starts to shut down. Before I collapse to the ground I sense my Servant's arm holds my exhausted body. I turn my eyes to him: he looks annoyed, yet he still went to my aid.

As I lose consciousness...I can vaguely hear the voice's final words.

"Now, let the **Holy Grail War** begin. No matter the era, deciding who is worthy through battle is the divine providence of man. **Magi** who have been invited here by the Moon; show me your true strength!"

My last thought is: the Moon?

_Yes: Papa's treasure–_

* * *

I see what you mean Windraider, and it's something I'm aware: inside Fate/Extra, being a Digital World video game elements, at the beginning no Servants is what it should be. Why? Because all the Masters need to Livel-Up: my interpretation is that a skilled Magus can provide more energy, but still need to kill monsters and gain levels to make Alterations Of The Soul. Because most of the Servant's abilities and stats are reduced by the system. Take Rider for example: she has a FLEET of all things as a Noble Phantasm and still it doesn't inflict so much damage. Shinji can provide enough energy to use it once, but the damage output is still low.

So as you said no GOB spam at the start. BUT!

If you think a Gilgamesh without sword-spam isn't dangerous you're very wrong. Beside, I never said my protagonist is the same of the game ^^.

I take this opportunity to ask you: the Masters will be the same, but the Servants? Let's make appropriate foes for the King of Heroes so he will not whine! Rider, Archer, Caster: someone else is more deserving of those Classes? And if yes, who?


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Impressions

**1-awakening/binary heaven**

_The mire of the everyday sloughs off._

_A war between magi._

_The wheel of fate turns._

_Weak one, temper your sword,_

_And defend the value of your life._

* * *

1st Week: The First Selection

Original Combatants: 999

Masters Remaining: 128

* * *

**Week: 1**

**Day: 1**

**Days Remaining: 6**

* * *

**Morning**

The sky burns. Houses collapse into ruin. People fall to the ground. Roads come to an end. The conflict started here. With this, the world that was will be restored.

It is here that "I" alone had survived.

Don't remember/**Never forget. **Oblivion is salvation and sin. Never forget. "I" was born from perdition.

This must be a nightmare. This had to be somewhere; it could be anywhere, these events that occurred in the true memories of childhood. A torrent of blood flows, and a voice resonating with bitter resentment can be heard.

Lives fade away without a thought. Friends, family, strangers: All gone. Soldiers with guns, families trying to hold together, a grotesque struggle to the last, until a gentle peace descends as death comes to claim them.

–I could not accept all I have seen. The question of "why?" never left me. Even with the divide between conflict and catastrophe, why did such a tragedy occur? No, more importantly–

Why has this world been turned into a hell on Earth?

...A gentle rain begins to fall. All things once living fade away, leaving only one behind. Amidst the helplessness and despair, their souls' last feelings are of rage and regret. The rain wets their cheeks as their eyes close one last time, dying forgotten and alone. Seeing this, I struggle to rise from the depths of death. I will not accept what I have been shown.

If I can live again, I will definitely–

And before long, the rain has cleansed the scorched earth.

_Stop._

* * *

**So, what did we learn today?**

**...That war is a bad thing?**

**Not quite, but close. You're improving. Continue like this and someday you will reach the true answer.**

**Yes, _Father_.**

* * *

...It seems I saw some sort of twisted, distorted dream. I hear the sound of birds singing outside. With that, I wake up in the nurse's office. I must've collapsed and was brought here. So was that world, the effigy that blocked my way, and that Servant...all a dream as well?

No. This nurse's office is far different than the one I knew. It's similar, but off, somehow...ah, I see: it's the blue hexagons on the wall. Not only that, the entire room seems more...blue, the same kind of blue of the arena. I must still be inside a virtual world, but this time the difference is visible. I get up slowly, fearing for some residual pain and sit on the border of the bed.

"So you're awake at last. Don't you know is a grave crime made the King wait? Oh well, I suppose the effort to summon me must be quite tiresome even for the greatest magus. You're forgiven for this one time."

The overwhelming, unforgettable presence of someone suddenly appears in a twirl of data beside my bed–

If I wanted a proof that I have not dreaming, this is it. His golden armor with deep-blue decorations covers all the body except the head. A crimson coat stretches from below the hips, and around the waist hung some kind of belt. Now that I take a good look at him I can confirm he does not seem older that twenty, just a few years older than me.

...But as this being is not human, any normal conclusion based on gender or looks would be moot. I witnessed first hand his undeniable power.

"But it seems in your laziness you managed to be punctual, for the **Holy Grail War **has just begun." He continues with a condescending tone. "Now, let's make sure you know everything there is to know about it, for ignorance is unacceptable in my vassals."

Vassal? Is what I am in his eyes? The jerkish voice call me the Master and him the Servant, but to me it seems the other way around. Still, right now he is probably my only ally, so I should avoid antagonizing him.

"I just remember what that voice said: a battle to the death between magi to obtain the **Holy Grail**, an object that grants any wish to the holder. To win is to live; to lose is to die."

I don't like that last part, not one bit. But I have no choice.

"The basic of the basics, but just that much is enough: the rest isn't truly important." The man chuckles. "For that I will be magnanimous and allow my unparallelled knowledge to enlighten you about more important issues.

First, the **Holy Grail **for which we are competing is not the same **holy relic **many said to have held the blood of a savior, and has the power to grant wishes. The original has been lost to time, but the term remained and it is currently used to design any object with the same property. Early on, the **Holy Grail War **or **Heaven's Feel **was the name given to the ceremony **magi **held to gain the Grail, a bloody melee from which the sole survivor would be granted the Holy Grail."

A power which can grant miracle...I can understand why people would be prone to kill for it.

"Now new magi have emerged in this time in which traditional thaumaturgy has all but faded away. The tournament you're now in is an approximation of the original **Holy Grail War**, held inside a Virtual World where a new-generation magus can still use his talents to achieve digital based mysteries."

Magi...magus...Although I can hardly believe that these words apply to me, it seems that others think of me as one. Curious, it's more easy to accept the idea of technology mixed with magic than the idea that I am a person capable of such a feat. But if I'm here it must be true. Whatever the case, it is clear the **Holy Grail War **is a merciless fight for survival.

"The rules are simple. Two magi are assigned to fight each other and their Servants fight on behalf of them. The magus who loses to their opponent is stripped of both their **Command Seals **and their life."

My eyes are drawn to my left hand, where I've been marked with three strange symbols. Their form...for some reasons I can not avoid thinking about a bow made of fiery flames. The emotions behind their drawing are clear: straightforwardness and burning passion, coupled with a firm will.

"Of course, with me here worrying is needless. I'll just defeat all who will dare to oppose me and let the other mongrels kill one another. Victory is the only natural outcome."

His every word radiates pure confidence. No, it's not as if he's sure he can win, the possibility of defeat simply does not have any meaning to him. Yet, while I still have a million questions left, at least I know the basics now. And whether I want to be here or not, I'm now a participant in this **Holy Grail War **nonsense. And I made a promise.

I promised to myself that I will not die until I know everything. About this world. About myself.

"Now then, I'm sure you know what a **Servant** is?"

"Uh, again just what the voice said. He referred to them as the spear that pierces and the shield that protects, so I gather they are partners to the Masters. He also said they are **Heroic Spirits**, but I'm unfamiliar with the..."

_Heroic Spirits: the recorded data of famous historical figures from the past and their historical records or mythological legends given form. An incredibly accurate replica of the original, an autonomous high-complexity magical construct far_ _beyond the capacity of most of the world's computers._

You know what? Yes, is terribly weird, but as long is is useful I don't care from where those strange rushes of information come.

"No, I mean: they are **Heroes** of the past reborn, called to aid the Masters in their search of the **Holy Grail**."

He nods. "You have answered well. As a reward I'll fill you with other details.

As per the rules of the original **Heaven's Feel**, Servants are divided into seven classes according to their core skills: **Saber**: knight of the sword, balanced in all areas and hailed as the most outstanding of the seven. What a joke. **Lancer**: knight of the spear, the fastest and most agile class. **Archer**: knight of the bow, excel in projectile-attacks. **Rider**: master of beasts and mounts alike. Riding their mounts they are even faster than **Lancer**. **Berserker**:" Here his expression turns sour. "a mad dog who trades sanity for power. I pity whoever ends up with this class. **Assassin**: the silent killer, so weak it can only fight from the shadows. **Caster**: a magus who wields powerful magic lost to modern times. Inside here they are as efficient as the original. The same Servant can qualify for more that one class, but, unless intentionally twisted by the Master, he is assigned to the most fitting class according to his style of fighting."

Um, other RPG-like traits. It reminds me of that old series, Final Fantasy. Every class has its own specific strengths and weakness, and the Master must decide the best tactic to use the Servant at his full potential. Saber, Lancer and Berserker can attack from the front; with Rider you have to lure the enemy in an environment best-suited to his ride; Archer and Caster will attack the enemy from afar; and Assassin can kill in one swift move. You also have to take in consideration the enemy Servant's class, their specific abilities and the ones of the Masters.

"Incidentally, I was assigned to the **Archer** class."

He continues without stopping, but at that phrase I lift my head up in wonder.

"Eh? **Archer**? Are you sure? You don't exactly...appear like someone who use a bow. Not with heavy armor like that."

He shrugs. "Because I don't. When I was young I received military training, but there is not a weapon I favor. The ** .PH. **made me an **Archer **because I possess a projectile ability. Remember the battle with the imitation, and how I struck it with a sword? That was it."

Memories of the **effigy **trying to kill me resurface. I was feeling too much pain to pay much attention, but actually I wondered from where that sword had come from.

"You...use swords as arrows? That's...that's pretty cool."

I manage to say it with a straight face.

"Cool? Ah, it's modern vernacular: the praises of my skills would require more elaborate words, but it's not a bad idea adapting to the current costumes of this era. Cool, cool...yes, I quite like the sound of it! From now on you will use such term to laud me!"

He all but orders with the exuberance of a kid who found a new toy. **Archer**... His personality is going to be difficult to deal with, but he's definitely a worthy ally. Wait... If all Servants are **Heroic Spirits**, I wonder who **Archer **was in real life. He must have been a truly incredible famous hero if I have to believe all of his claims.

"Archer, can you tell me who you were in you past life?"

I ask as politely as possible.

"...what?"

And immediately regret it. He didn't said it loud, but with only one word the air of the room freezes. Pure, unadulterated blood lust flows from him, a stone-like expression of displeasure and mercilessness on his face. Oh man, this time I'll really die.

"I grant you the honor of being my Master yet you can't recognize me? This unmistakably radiance is exclusive to me only in all Heaven and Earth, my reputation a clear gateway. The ones similar need name do distinguish themselves: -_I_- am unique. So, how do you -_not_- recognize me?"

Only one wrong step and the walls will be painted with my blood. Archer will kill me in the same instant I say something wrong. This is part of the priest-like voice's conspiracy, isn't it? To see me suffer more and more. I didn't escape death, it merely decided to stay close to me to amuse itself with my misfortune. Regardless, I need to say something. _Now_!

"Sorry, this is my first time encountering a **Heroic Spirit**. Portraits began to faithfully reproduce human lineaments only at the end of the Middle Age in the Sixteenth Century, while photography was invented at the beginning of the Nineteenth Century. I take you lived before those times?"

Stupid Hana is stupid till the very end, uh? Alright, goodbye world, it was fun while it lasted. Archer blinks, apparently surprised at the strange answer. He seems to ponder for a couple of seconds before clicking his tongue. All the tension and murderous intent disappear like they never were there.

"Royal painters and historians my ass. Should have known they would be incapable of properly bequeathing my greatness to future generations. When I have the Grail I will use it to resurrect them so that I can kill them."

Saved by a very flawed way of thinking, I honestly don't know how I should react. But I'm happy to still be alive.

"Concerning my **true name**, even if generally knowing the **true name **of a Servant provide hints to defeat him, in my case it won't hinder me in the least, for I possess no weakness. But it is beneath the King to announce himself to mere mongrels. If you want to know who I am first you will have to prove yourself worthy of that honor. Show me your valor in the battle ahead and that you truly deserve to be my Master."

Right, from now on I have to expect difficult challenges. And to kill...I will think about it another time. Let's see, there is something else...oh.

"Hana."

"Huh?"

"My name: Hana Hashimoto. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm looking forward to working alongside you, Archer."

"...Heh. You are truly an interesting person, Hana."

With a last bemused smile, my Servant disappears into the ether. However, I can feel his presence nearby. The Servants must be staying out of sight when they're not needed so that their identity can't be compromised. But how their identity would be guessed just by their appearance is beyond me. Oh, wait, other heroes who knew them in life could.

I sigh. There's nothing wrong with my body as far as I can tell, so there is no reason to stay here any longer. This war will not wait for me to be ready. I have to do -_something_-, anything beside thinking. I get up and smooth my clothes to eliminate any crinkle. As soon as I finish someone enters. It's a girl with long purple hair: Sakura Matou, the school nurse. And Shinji Matou's sister. I never understood how a sweet girl like her can be blood-related with that abyssal jerk.

"Ah, Hana. You're finally awake? I'm so relieved."

She walks closer to me. "You don't seem to have any injuries, so feel free to leave when you feel like it. Also, all of your memories have restored by the .PH so do not worry. Any magi that seek that Holy Grail have their memories suppressed and are given those of a student. Only Masters who managed to recover themselves are allowed to enter the main tournament. Now that you have regained your memories, please review them to make sure they're complete."

"...Regained my memories?"

That's not right. Aside from my name, I can't recall anything about my past. I realize that everyone around me was forced to believe they were normal students...However, I cannot remember a single thing that happened to me before then! So that's why I was so confused... But if I passed, why do I still not remember anything?

"No, you're wrong. Aside from my name I cannot recall a single thing about my life. Are you sure there's no error?"

"Your memory restoration failed?" Sakura looks genuinely surprised. "I cannot help you. I, **Sakura Matou**, am just a custodial AI. I cannot perform tasks outside my programming."

My complaints were totally ignored. It seems that she can't act beyond her programming. Though I am amazed she is in reality an **Artificial Intelligence**. For a program she feels like a real human...amazing what modern technology can do.

"Oh, I should give this to you before I forget."

She give me some kind of portable **terminal**. I assume it's for getting messages and whatnot.

"As a participant, you should pay attention to any messages that appear on your terminal."

"Thanks. Let's see..." I touch the screen and a list of options pops up. "Can you give me a rapid summary of its functions, other than messaging?"

"Of course. At the bottom right there is the reading of your money count and at the bottom left is indicated your actual level and the experience so far accumulated."

Level? Come on, programmers of this thing: I know the theme is 'video-game', but this is going too far. We're real people, not characters in a multiplayer online role-playing game. Reality -_doesn't_- work that way. Even if it is an artificial one.

"Status allows you to check the condition of both you and your your Servant. Matrix records any information you obtain about enemy Servants, and your own as well. Equip shows if and which equipments like **Formal Wears **you are wearing."

Equipments? Like weapon, armor and accessories? "What do **Formals Wear **do?"

"They enable you to use **Code Cast **spells, like healing your Servant, enchanting attributes or attacking your enemy."

Pre-impostated spells? Sweet, this will save me a lot of time.

"Items store any items and equipment you possess. Finally, Systems allows you to customize your terminal. Any questions?"

"No. Thanks Sakura, you had been very helpful. Can I stay here for a bit longer before leaving?"

"Of course." He replies cheerfully. "Take your time. You should also met **Father Kotomine**, he can be more useful compared to me to help with your problems. Good luck in the tournament. It will test your limits."

No idea who this Kotomine guy is, but I have a feeling I'll meet him soon. Leaving Sakura to her duties I sit again on the bed and drew the curtain.

"So you lost your memory." The voice of Archer resounds in my ears without him manifesting.

"It appears so. From Sakura's description it sounds like a simple inhibition rather than a complete removal, so hopefully they are still here, and it's just a simple matter of unlocking them. Speaking of which, for some time now a strange flow of information downloaded itself into my brain when encountering things unknown to me before." I lift my face from the terminal and stare at the ceiling. "Do you think they are my memories, returning bit by bit?"

"Possible. Even with the **Moon Cell **in charge errors are bound to happen in the long run. Does this affect your resolve?"

"Not in the slightest. Even if I don't remember why I entered the Holy Grail War, all I have to do now is fight to recover my memory. Then I will also reacquire my reasons for fighting in the first place."

I just hope I'll also recover a greater determination. I hear Archer snicker.

"Well said. So, what do you want to do here, away from prying eyes?"

"Just inspect the terminal and its information."

First, Status. There are five different parameters: **Strength**, **Endurance**, **Agility**, **Mana**, **Luck**. Luck? Seriously? But that aside, I noticed there are two ranks for each parameter, one is signed 'Current' and the other 'Original'.

"Archer, why there are two type of ranks?"

"In this **Holy Grail **no Servant began with their full strength." He replies with strong disdain. "An incapable Master would handicap the Servant, but even one capable must still go through training to unlock his original abilities. They say it's a method to level the field...excuses from mongrels who dare think they can put the King on the same ground as them." He growls.

"I see. And I? How I'm handling you?"

"No problems. The flow of prana is quite strong and as an Archer I can economize energy."

That's a relief, my amnesia is not handicapping Archer. Ok, let's switch to the next.

Matrix. There are eight slot, one filled with my Servant. It means I have to fight seven different foes before reaching the Grail? I click my slot: here, images of my Servant and myself and other info.

_Skill: Independent Action. Rank: A_

_The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without a established contract. The Servant can remain in this world for a week even after losing his Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from the Master is necessary._

_Skill: Magic Resistance. Rank: C_

_Protection against magical effects. Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. _

Those are listed as Class Skills. Archer also possess three Personal Skills, but only one is visible.

_Skill: Golden Rule. Rank: A_

_Measures one's fortune to acquire wealth. At this rank money problems are completely unknown._

My eyebrows rise up to half of my forehead. What kind of...? A skill to measure wealth? How it even work? Anyway, the last piece is...

_Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure_

_A dark red, key-shaped shortsword that connects to the "Golden Capital", allowing the user to easily access its contents. A vault containing infinite priceless artifacts such as swords, polearms, lances, hammers, shields, unidentifiable weapons and every other type of belongings. They are all the treasures the Servant collected during his life, the very symbol of this Heroic Spirit who symbolizes "an inexhaustible treasury". The items can be summoned anywhere, either directly into the users hands or anywhere in the immediate vicinity, and manipulated at will._

_Due to the restrictions of the Holy Grail War the full capacities of this Noble Phantasm are currently blocked._

This time my eyebrows reach the top. Archer owns...infinite is a pretty BIG number. So that sword was one piece of said treasury. And according to the data one of the weaker.

I remember with vivid details the exquisite shape and precious decorations, the way the light glinted on the blade's surface. That was not a weapon, that was a piece of art. Who exactly is Archer? The mention of Babylon suggests Mesopotamian origins, and he refers to himself as a King.

...A pity my history knowledge isn't that great. I'll think about it another time. Now I have to explore the surroundings. I say goodbye to Sakura and walk out of the Nurse's Office.

* * *

The school hasn't changed much. The same hallways, the same scenery, the same faces...but the atmosphere is clearly different. The other students. no, Masters, don't bear themselves like normal students anymore. Some are inspecting the building in awe, others are talking with each other or their Servants. Not all of them are dematerialized: it's kind of funny seeing a modern teenager talking with a true armored knight with sword and shield like it is completely natural. Albeit I'm not sure what to think about that little girl with pink hair and a braid. Sure, she is dressed like a warrior, minus the stockings, but the furred cape is cool, but even from here I can hear her talking with the speed of a machine gun. She does not even breath! And the details of the conversation...well, her Master seems on the border of suicide.

"So this is the real thing, huh? The vibe here is totally different from the prelims. I went up to the **rooftop **to get a look at the sky. You should take a look; it's pretty wild."

I hear a guy saying that to another Master. The rooftop? Hm, it's not a bad idea; I want to see how the outside has changed. When I walk up to the second floor I meet Issei Ryuudou, who greets me with enthusiasm.

"Ooh, you've gotten through! That's excellent! You haven't seen Tsukumihara until you've seen our **Rooftop**!"

"Yeah, that was kinda my idea. Are you a Master as well, President?"

"Sadly not. I am just one of the many NPCs assigned to help and observe the Masters in the war. We of the student council are responsible for ensuring the Holy Grail War runs smoothly. If you have any concerns, speak to someone in a **black uniform**. We will help as much as we are able to."

"Will do. Thanks."

It's really difficult to discern the real people to Artificial Intelligences. Even if at this point I really should not be surprised. I eventually reach the door to the rooftop and step outside.

The sky...Wow. Just, wow. The sky isn't a sky, but a sea of trailing 0 and 1. It's like being at the bottom of the ocean. The entire school is like a underwater city inside a transparent dome. Compared with the normal sky of my hazy memories I have the feeling this is a more fitting environment for myself.

"I've investigated this school from top to bottom, but there's nothing unique about it."

It appears I am not the only one here. The girl pats the walls and floors murmuring something to herself. She's... We've never met, but with those twin tails and black and red clothes she can't be anyone but **Rin Tohsaka**. She has a nice face and figure, gets good grades, and is popular at **Tsukumihara **Academy. From what I hear, she even makes **Shinji **jealous. That alone deserves respect. However, she became popular while the school was at peace. Things are different now. That defiant gaze is nothing like the vacant smile of a popular kid. The **Holy Grail War**– Before I knew it, the school had been turned into a battlefield. Rin knows it, too.

...Yeah, I hadn't registered it before, but we're all predators now. It's kill or be killed. I am not the only one who wants to survive.

"...Huh? Hey, you over there."

Her eyes soften as she looks at me.

"Uh?"

"Yeah, you. Hmm, I haven't checked the NPCs out much yet. Aha, I know a simple way. Don't you move." She says approaching me.

NPC? She thinks -_I_- am a NPC? Well, considered I had trouble distinguishing myself it's an understandable misjudgment. But before I can correct the girl, her fingers reach out and touch my cheek. Such thin, delicate fingers. I realize how remarkable it is that so strong a gaze can come from so innocent a frame.

Innocent? Yeah, right.

"Imagine that. You're warm, though you shouldn't be...Huh? That's weird, seeing a red cheek flush like that..."

Of course I'm blushing, you're currently _caressing _me! But I'm so embarrassed I can't move or speak.

_Badump._

Her face is just three centimeters from the tip of my nose. My heart races at the closeness. Her breath exhales warmly against my cheek and her hair tickles my bare neck. Her pat-down of my shoulders and stomach seems playful compared to the harsh gaze from earlier.

"Girl on girl? Now that's something new. I have plenty of experience, but never with more that one partner at a time."

Put THAT out of your head immediately, Archer!

"Interesting. You're more well-built than I had expected. You look and feel real. Maybe more real than most people."

She stops and looks behind her, scowling. Good, I was at my limits.

"...Hey, what are you laughing at? It's to our advantage to look into everything, even the NPCs..."

Although invisible, her **Servant **must be there. And apparently he's more clever than his Master.

"Huh? She's a **Master **too? No... A Master should be more..."

She looks right back at me with a dumbfounded expression. God, _this_ is the school perfect student and idol? It's almost like blackmail material.

"Yup. I'm a Master. Pleased to meet you." I reply with all the sarcasm I can muster.

"W-Wait. That means when I felt up–"

Her shriek is surprisingly cute. She must be thinking about it now, because she's blushing. As am I.

"Ugh, how embarrassing..."

Speak for yourself. If the boys knew about this Hell would rise. Along with their nocturnal fantasies.

"Shut up! I can make mistakes too, you know! Don't call me a **pervert**! It could have been my imagination. Or a hacker– such a detailed NPC would rarely exist otherwise."

I'm pretty sure she is addressing an off-color comment coming from her Servant there. But I concur: Rin Tohsaka is an accidental pervert. And a blockhead.

"Anyway, you're to blame for being confusing." Rin suddenly glares at me." You're too bland to be anything but an NPC!"

"Whoa, wait just a second. My fault? Is my fault if you're so dense you don't realize I was a Master, my fault your sense of decorum is so low you touched a person all over her body in public and without her consent, my fault I got molested by you?"

"Yes."

She says it with a straight face. Okay, that was the last button. With my most serene expression I pose another question.

"So, I assume you will not apologize?"

"Yeah."

_Wham!_

"Ahiahiahiahi!"

The next instant the once proud Rin Tohsaka is holding her aching left ankle, hopping back and forth.

"Are you _crazy_?" She screams.

"Serves you right. And don't complain: I usually kick boys, and I am used to hit multiple times, with _full strength._ Consider yourself lucky."

"Wait...usually kicking boys?...!" She pointed a finger at me. "You're the crazy kicking girl of those rumors! **Hana Hashimoto**! The master of Savate with the mission of sending all the perverts in the world into wheelchairs!"

"They said _WHAT_? No! No! It's all false! I don't practice Savate and definitely don't have some weird mission. I just kick the boys in the ankles when they make a lewd comments about my initials."

"Initials?" She stares at me in confusion. Then, realization hits her. "Wait...Hana Hashimoto... H.H..."

"Say another word..." I growl. She understands the message.

"But honestly," She continues while massaging her leg. "Nothing but a blank look on your face, even now. Were the prelims too boring to jog your memories?"

I grimace. She touched on a subject that I would rather not dwell on too much, even in jest. It kind of grinds me to a halt.

"No, I don't think it was for that reason. But I really have a problem in that regard..."

Rin's face slowly twists into genuine surprise at my words and expression.

"Huh...? No way. Your memories still haven't returned? For real? That's...really not good. Once you enter the Holy Grail War, the only way out is to win. Leaving prematurely isn't allowed. Even without memories, or previous battle experience, you still have to fight."

"Good to know I have no choice."

"...Oh well. It doesn't matter. You'll be defeated in the Holy Grail War soon enough."

She says it turning her back to me, concern disappearing from her voice. Jeez, thank you very much for trying to comfort me, I feel much better now. Al least now I glimpse the real Tohsaka, not the perfect and impossible school idol. My opponent in the **Holy Grail War**.

Yeah, I realize, it isn't personal. She considers everyone in the Holy Grail War her **enemy**.

"What a tongue this woman has. As impossible as it seems, she really believes she stands a chance against us, when it is clear she and all the other are nothing more but walking corpses. I will enjoy breaking that confidence of her when we meet her in battle."

Archer's tone is _dangerous_. Sorry Tohsaka, you just signed your own death warrant. Unlike my Servant, I have no witty response to my future **rival**. The kick was enough, I think.

I have to win. Now that I know what's at stake, I have to win. I don't want... to face death again.

"...Well, I guess I pity you."

Oh yeah, I'll believe it. When Hell freezes over and pigs begin to run flying agencies.

"We're not cracking into the system and destroying it, we're hacking. I don't know what's on the other side of the .PH's wall once it goes down. Did your soul get jarred after you made it to the main event? If it's lost or unreadable, then how about you investigate later?"

Already thought about it. And I _honestly _hope my memories didn't just end up damaged or deleted like junk data.

"Well, in any case, you don't look like you're cut out for fighting. Thanks to excitement, or nerves, everything feels unreal. No matter if you have memories or not. You can't help feeling like you're in a dream. It'll be hard to win feeling so disoriented."

So I've lost...my memories. Who am I? What's my story? What am I even doing in this Holy Grail War in the first place?

All I know is that I'm a Master, with a Servant at my command. Well, command might not be the right word. Side, with a Servant at my side would be closer to the truth. And despite what Rin said, I have no intention on going down.

* * *

**Evening**

Time passes quickly. I'm back in my homeroom class, out of habit rather than necessity. I have not discovered much, only that I can still get hungry and need to eat, forcing me to buy lunch from the Commissary. Luckily Servants don't need to eat, and Archer made it very clear he has no intention of eating, I quote, "commoner food". I am not the only one here. I listen to some random comment.

"I logged in on a whim and somehow made it through the prelims. I must be a prodigy or something. My first opponent is **Tohsaka**, but I'm not too worried about it. I'll take her out in a flash."

His first opponent is Rin? I bid you farewell, whoever you are. I'd wish you good luck, but I don't think it would help.

"Hey, **Hashimoto**." A female student walks up to me. "You too pass, uh? Guess we're both prodigies. Who is your opponent?"

"Who knows?" I shrug. "I haven't received a single message. On top of that, I have yet to find this Kotomine guy."

She ponders. "**Father Kotomine?** I saw him on the first floor a moment ago."

I perk up. "For real? Thank you very much."

"**Father Kotomine **must be a NPC. Like, he's the head honcho of the black shirts or something. He's definitely not human. Well, he's not humane, at least. Try to ignore what he says, getting angry is useless."

She warns me before I left. Huh, from the description I have a sneaaaking suspicion of who he might be.

I find him in the middle of the first floor hall. A tall priest clad in bleak robes with pristine white gloves. I immediately distrust him. Noticing me, he gives me a smile that seems to be filled with nothing but mockery and sarcasm.

"Congratulations. You have been deemed worthy to be a participant in the **Holy Grail War**."

_F-O-U-N-D _you, bastard priest voice! I restrain myself from performing a flying kick only because I need information first.

Plus I think NPCs don't possess a sense of pain. A pity.

"You may call me **Father Kotomine**. I am an **NPC **assigned the task of supervising the Holy Grail War. As the 128th and final qualifier I welcome you, **Hana Hashimoto**. From today on you and your fellow magi have been given the honor of fighting in the **Arena** up ahead. The war is run as an elimination tournament with **seven rounds**, the Grail being awarded to the last person standing. In other words, the participating Masters will kill each other until there is only one person left. Simple enough to understand, yes? Even a complete idiot should be able to understand the rules."

WHAT?! The _sheer _audacity of this asshole! I swear I will sic Archer on him one day. Just wait: once you're no more useful...Zack!

"Masters get a six day **preparation period **before Elimination Battles, which occur on the seventh day. I'd advise you to use the time given to devise the most efficient means of slaughtering your foe. On the seventh day, you and your foe will fight. The winner lives, and the loser is...deleted."

Seven days for seven opponents...this War thing will go on for over a month. I must hold on until then.

"If you wish to make a query, speak now. The right to ask about the rules is given to all."

"I have two requests to say the truth. There was a error with the memory restoration, or rather it failed. I don't remember anything."

"What was that...?" Kotomine seems genuine surprised. "It is indeed most unfortunate. Sadly it's outside of my jurisdiction. I will report your case and inform you if an answer comes."

Which more or less means: 'Don't expect any solutions for a _long _time'. Jerk. He is enjoying my discomfort, I see the smile returning to his lips.

"And the second request...?"

"I have yet to be informed of my first opponent."

"I see. Hmm... Wait just a moment..."

He falls into silence and simply stands here. I guess he's communicating with the system to see what the delay is.

"...Strange. There seems to be a system error. I will locate your opponent by tomorrow. One last thing... Masters that continue to advance will be given a **private room**."

A new window pop in my terminal. A password?

"Your room will be located in classroom **2-B**. Use this password to access it. Well, the time for conversation has come to an end. The door ahead leads to the Arena. For today, concentrate on becoming accustomed to the inner workings of the Arena. The **Arena entrance **uses the same door you went through during the preliminaries. Good luck. Enjoy your time here."

With that said he walks away.

...Enjoying a war? Psychopaths enjoy wars, which I'm not. I think. I hope. At least now I have a room.

"...Hana?"

"Yes, Archer?" My Servant voice is...unsure?

"I don't think my royal eyes are deceiving me but...is there a wild tiger running towards us?"

"What–"

_Smash!_

Before I can finish, one hundred pounds of excitable feline collided with me.

Hello Taiga.

"Hey, hey **Hana**, you'd be willing to do your poor teacher a tiny little favor, right? RIGHT?"

Asking if all my ribs are intact, no? Still, what I am expecting? Taiga, even a NPC, is Taiga. "Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Thank you!" She squeals. "You've made my day. So, my favorite **kendo sword **has up and disappeared. I stashed it in the supply room, but it somehow managed to find its way into the Arena. Since I can't go in there, I need you to get my **kendo sword **and hand it over during the first round. I'm not here all the time, so you'll want to check back every now and then. I will give you something nice in return. Thanks again!"

She said it all without breathing and then runs away in the same fashion.

"Weird woman." Archer comments.

"Yeah."

I go back to the second floor. Kotomine told me classroom 2-B is my private room. If I hold up my computer terminal, I can enter. When I raise the terminal to the knob, I hear a low hum. No, an incantation. The door opens.

Inside... Oh, it's not a room masqueraded as a classroom. It IS a classroom. There is just a makeshift bed and a bathroom. The chairs are been removed and the desks stacked together to form a pyramidal form. I think the correct term is 'Ziggurat'. Two long red curtains descending from the ceiling are wrapped around the top.

"Unacceptable." Archer's voice is filled with venom. "They expect the King to live in this hovel? Those mongrels are guilty of the most heinous crime possible. We need to find them and deliver slow and painful death."

He makes his way to the Ziggurat, walks up to the top and sits down, crossing his legs. He then points a finger in my direction and said with an imperious tone.

"This is my first command. Find suitable furniture to adorn this room and make it an acceptable throne room!"

"Uh...oh! Y-yeah!"

What else could I say? I haven't a damn clue about how to do it, but if I say it loud I will probably have a close encounter with a big, sharp sword.

"Good. Do it fast. Now, on the other hand: even if unsightly, we don't have to worry about eavesdroppers here, making it suitable for holding war councils. If you have any pleas you may address them to me here."

I nod. On a more important topic, what should I do now? Going to the Arena is a given, but first I'd like to have more explanations...

I suddenly realize there is someone who can give them to me.

"Archer, we're going to the Arena. But first we have to make a little detour."

* * *

Five minutes late I'm again on the rooftop. Luckily, Tohsaka is still here.

"Oho, if it isn't our resident lost little Master. Is there something else you want of me?"

"Information."

"What?" She answers dumbfounded.

"Seeing as I have no memories I want to know more about what I gotten myself into. And you will help me. You still owe me for molesting me."

"Ohoho? How bold of you. What if I refuse?" She appears amused.

"In that case, -_everyone_- in the school will know the great Rin Tohsaka is a pervert who molests other girls in public. You the brutal molester and I the poor victim. What do you think?" I grinned viciously when I see her paling.

"You little vixen...Fine! I'll help! But only with the basics. That should be enough, right?" I nod. "Beyond it you're on your own. Poke around the **.PH **or the library if you need more specific info."

Both victory and revenge at the same time. How sweet!

"Okay. What is the **SE. RA. PH.** anyway?"

"...That's right; you have no clue about anything. Let me start from scratch then. **.PH. **refers to the artificial world we are in now. Think of it as a kind of virtual reality. With that being said, it works on a level far removed from super computers and networked clusters. The creation of a single **Heroic Spirit** is far beyond the capacity of most of the world's computers. But in this place, there are more than a hundred currently in existence. Imagine the power needed to just run the preliminaries, with all of the necessary NPCs, etceteras. Things here are so anomalous that it requires god-like hacking skills just to gain access. And to be able to digitize yourself and exist here requires that you be a magus-level **hacker**."

So I'm in a super virtual reality beyond the world's current technological level. No wonders It feels so real.

"About Magi?"

"As the ** .PH.** is a virtual world, I'm sure you're aware that none of us have any substance. Normal hackers enter systems using a program, but methods used by a **magus **are far more advanced. A magus will digitize their soul and then insert themselves into virtual worlds such as this one. That lets them process data instantaneously, which would be impossible for normal hackers. Of course, you can't learn to become a magus. You have to be born with the required abilities. Born into it..." She paused for a moment. "–Yes, that sounds right. Magi are ones who are born with the necessary '**magic circuits**'."

Using the Soul to process data. Magic circuits, the talent of the Magus. I now know the names, but not how they work. Still it's a start.

"About the Holy Grail?" I inquire.

"Since I've never actually seen it in person, I can't fill you in on all of the details. However, I can safely say that it does exist and its power to **grant wishes **is beyond doubt real. Some western plutocrats have tried to seal it away. Others are here to obtain it for themselves. Even dismissing rumor, the power inherent in the **Holy Grail **is enough to change reality. And only the **last **Master standing will enter the center of the .PH. and claim the **Holy Grail**. That is why all Masters are enemies. Of course, this includes you and me."

Western plutocrats? Sound important, another thing to check later.

"I've heard enough. Thank you very much for the help. And sorry for the threat. I wasn't serious, but I desperately needed every bit of info."

"...You have guts, you know?" She glares at me. "You're not hopeless as I initially thought. Maybe you can be a threat after all. Just don't bother me with anymore of your stupid, pointless questions! Remember that you and I are enemies. Even a temporary alliance between us would end badly. Instead of hanging out here, you should be using the time left to you more responsibly."

"I know, I know. Bye-Bye." I answer walking away.

* * *

**Arena**

**FIRST CHIMERIC LUNAR SEA: First Floor**

The arena is another dungeon, similar to the one of the preliminaries, aside from the setting, which is an uniform blue without prehistoric skeletons. Entering here was like teleporting: I felt compressed, broadcasted and then recomposed. Is this how a downloaded program feels?

"So this is the **Arena**. Unimpressive. But I supposed looks can be deceptive." Archer comments, now fully materialized. "This place is full of **Enemy programs **created by the .PH.. The more we kill, the faster my full strength will return, so we should spend as much time as possible hunting. Ah, before I forget: Once you leave the Arena you can't go back until the next day. So be sure to complete all your shopping and data gathering before entering the Arena."

"All right. The day researching the other Masters, the evening training here."

With that agreement we proceed into the Arena. It wasn't long before we encounter our first enemy. The enemy program resemble the two half of a cube linked together by a zigzag line. My terminal informs me its name is **KLEIN**.

"That's an enemy?" I was baffled. "It looks pretty pathetic. The effigy was more threatening."

"I agree. This will take no more that a second."

The program spots us and began to approach fast, twisting its body. Archer don't move. However, before it can do even so much as touching him–

–Its body is impaled by the blade of a spear appearing out of empty air. Ripples in the very fabric of reality flow around it, and the entire space around Archer glows with a golden haze. The **KLEIN **writhes in agony before dissolving.

"See?" Archer's smile is condescending. He feels only pity for this defeated foe. As do I.

We continue our tour until we reach a red door, which prevents us from going further. My terminal says it won't open until my opponent is decided. Archer's attempt to bring it down with a mighty swing with an axe doesn't bring results.

For the time we decide to go back. We manage to gain a Level Up, another Ether Shard and a bit of money inside two treasure box. And the enemies defeated drop things too: always money and experience, and sometime an item.

* * *

**Night**

We're back in our room. Archer is asleep on top of his 'throne'. Even when not awake he appears stoic.

In my bed I'm still thinking about all it happened so far, cuddling my lion plushie closely. The Holy Grail War, Servants, my memory loss...I can't wrap my mind around it.

I know almost nothing about myself. I fight in order to survive and discover who really I am.

But I will be capable–

–of _killing _if necessary?

* * *

Chaosglory626: After this chapter he is next.

Jaksio: Sorry, Rider remain Francis Drake. The possible interaction with her and Gil is too funny.

YunaBlaze: It change. No more spoilers, sorry ^^.

Mijumaruwott: Yes.

Heavenly Observer: I will use some guys of Fate/Apocrypha. Inside this very chapter there is a cameo. Can you find it?

VirusChris: Yeah, I...admit I may have use some other format as an inspiration...included your...Gomenasai!

Bunkhead: Not so much. This Gil isn't the one corrupted from the Grail. He's haughty, yes, but not a complete bastard.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enemies By Fate

**Week: 1**

**Day: 2**

**Days Remaining: 5**

* * *

**Morning**

I wake up at dawn, physically rested but still weary. Can you blame me? Soon I will fight for my life, forced to kill another human beings in order to be able to see the next day. I'm like a civilian caught in the middle of a war. At least a soldier does it of his own free will.

But then, it's not as if I am here by accident. The 'me' fom before the memory loss entered the Moon Cell willingly, and now because of an error the present 'me' has no memories. If we accept the old belief that the memories equate to one's self as true, I'm practically a stranger. I need to retrieve my old 'me' ASAP to be able to survive. However, who knows if I would like the type of person I was before the amnesia. What if I was a despicable individual who sought the Holy Grail for selfish reasons?

"..." Still supine on the bed I ponder this line of thought for a full minute before scoffing. What the hell, anything is better that this emptiness inside me. How am I, a being with no knowledge, supposed to differentiate between Good and Evil? I'm an empty 'vessel' that can be filled with infinite possibilities.

...Odd, wasn't that theme of a famous series of videogames? A protagonist trapped in a dark and bitter reality, at the beginning nothing more that a blank sheet who is then defined by the player's choice in-game. The alignments were...

No. Stop. Forget everything. If I continue I will end up convinced that I'm a fictional character. No Fourth Wall Breaking for me, thank you very much. I like my sanity.

Yawning I rise up and head for the bathroom. Washing my face helps clearing away the cobwebs from my mind. Looking at myself in the mirror I find my clothes full of crinkles. Uh, I definitely need to find a pajama, my uniform cannot take this much abuse for much longer. You would think in an artificial reality such things would be unnecessary. Stupid .PH.

But the most ridiculous thing is that I'm hungry and I have to pay for it. So, first thing first: sweets. Lots of sweets. Forget about the line, I'm a fucking avatar! At least I can trust my base desires.

"So early. Are you so eager to taste the blood of our enemies you can't sleep?"

The voice of Archer greets me when I step outside the restroom. I look up, but he hasn't moved a muscle, let alone opened his eyes.

"No, I...never mind." I shake my head. It's futile to talk with him about my reticence, with all probability he will brush aside my concerns, judging them worthless. "I was planning to be up early anyway. Until they tell us about our opponents I want to study at the library about hacking and code castings, to be better pepared and see if something jogs my memory."

"A sound tactic. In theory one can access the entirely of the Moon Cell data from it, barring the files with authorized access. Thousands, nay billions of years of information. Be sure to study thoroughly, I want you ready to smite our enemies in one swift sweeping." At always, not matter what he says, it all sounds like an order. But I'm not angry, after all he has every right to be the dominating one in this partnership.

...Ugh, I can't believe how wrong that sounds. "Hai!" I respond, trying to fight back a blush. "What will you do in the meantime?"

"That's only for the King to know." He simply stated. Meaning: I want to sleep more. Strange, we only met yesterday and I can already read the hidden meanings in his phrases, more or less. I'd wonder about it, but considering the possible dangers of misunderstandings it's better to just accept it and go along.

I nod. "I will be back for lunch. You know where to find me." I put on my shoes and go out of the room. Destination: Library!

...Which is also on the same floor, just fourteen steps from my room. What did I get excited for? No say the truth Hana, you forgot this simple fact.

"Silly Hana is silly to the very end, ne?" I mutter feeling depressed. Then I resolve myself and enter.

The interior was very much like how I remember it: files of bookshelves at one side, tables at the other and a counter with the librarian, the whole space was big as a classroom. What was different was the new coloration of the wall (blue hexagons) and some sort of keyboard fixated under the shelves. I watch one student types a code and the books _change_. He then takes a book and leaves, the empty space filling himself with another book. Neat. I approach the librarian, a girl with short raven hair dressed in black. Issei said all the students dressed in a black uniform are NPCs from the Student Council and they help the Masters, so it makes sense.

"Hello and welcome to the library!" He says smiling. "How I can help you?"

"Hello. This library contains not only information about the Holy Grail War but also all types of subjects, right?" I ask, seeking confirmation.

"Yup! Unless the file are off-limits or your clearance as a Master is not high enough, the full might of the Moon Cell is yours to explore to your heart's content!" She replies, pumping her fist into the air. Oh God, a Taiga follower?

"Okay. If so I am searching books about hacking and Codecasting, particularly manuals to learn them from beginner to expert, Virtual Realities, Magi, Magic Circuits and the story about the origins of the Holy Grail War." This should covers all I need at the moment.

"Huh, it's a lot of stuff. Give me a moment..." She types something on the terminal and the print nearby spits out a sheet that she hands over to me. "Here, the list of the most exhaustive publications available. Just go to the respective section and enter the relative code into the keyboard of the shelf which contains the initial letter of the title. The limit of books you can borrow outside is two by the way."

I nod. "And to return them?"

"Just give them to me and I will handle everything!" She says, pumping her thumb up, sticking her tongue out and up to the right of the lips and winking. For all that is holy, who taught this girl manners?

"Thanks...I think." I say the last part too soft for her to hear and get way with haste. So much to do and so little time.

* * *

**Midday**

"Urgh...my eyes hurt..." I say as I massage them, trying to soothe the pain. After four hours of diligent study I can say I am now better than hopeless.

Hurray.

_Anyway_, I learned a lot of things. Not all of them good. Learning the basics of hacking was fairly simple, as if I already knew what I was reading. Probably my suppressed memories acting up again.

Magic Circuits were pathways inscribed on the Soul Magi used to process their Od, internal life force, and Mana, external natural energy, to produce Prana, the primary form of magical energy used to perform Mysteries. But after an abnormal series of natural disasters thirty years ago which halved Earth's total human population (I shudder reading the passage) Mana disappeared from the world and with it Thaumaturgy became extinct, the possibility of using only Od turning out to be insufficient.

Until a prominent scientist named Twice H. Pieceman pioneered the science of digital hacking. Odd enough, every time I read his name I feel a mild headache, like I am forgetting something very, very important. Anyway, with his studies the descendants of the old Magi found out Magic Circuits could also be used to channel the streams of data from computers. And guess what? They were efficient. Preposterously efficient. Like Rin said, instantaneous data processing. Now, this means I also have Magic Circuits, right? And they're active since Archer is receiving Prana (note: the digital variety, not the old one). And this bring one question: how can I use them in a different manner?

The answer is: I can't, not until I procure myself a Formal Wear. Normal Hackers use a set of programs to act as a Terminal, but I can't find mine. Hell, with my amnesia I don't even know if I brought one in the first place. And even if I get a Formal Wear I will have to reprogram it to suit my needs.

Lastly, the records of the original Holy Grail War: originally created as a joint project by three famous Magi families, its purpose was to open a path to Akasha, the Origin of All Things and basically the Mind of God, feeding it the souls of the Servants after summoning them. The wish-granting was (no matter how absurd the notion was) a side-effect of the sheer magical capacity of the Grail. There were five iterations of it. The first ended in bloodshed because the Servant rebelled against the Master. In the second they employed the system of the Command Seals, but at the Servants were too few to fully power the Grail. In the third the fighting degenerated and the Masters killed each other before the Grail was formed.

One very important thing to note: apparently the Magi of old were either stupid or psychopaths. Possibly both.

There was also another change: one of the founding families tried to summon an eight Servant to raise the odds, but he ended eliminated first. However his spirit was absorbed by the Grail and since he was a truly evil hero (the term was Anti-Hero, the villains of legend who were also famous) it corrupted the Grail, changing it into a monkey's paw which could only cause destruction. In the fourth, one master discovered the damage and tried to destroy the Grail, but it caused a massive fire that killed hundreds and destroyed an entire district.

Finally came the Fifth Grail War, decades early due to the previous collected energies not being spent. This time the damage became much too evident and after the conclusion the Grail was dismantled for good.

The records don't fill me with confidence, is it possible that the very notion of the Holy Grail is cursed? Regardless of the truth I reach a simple yet essential conclusion: the best course of action for both the War and my sanity is concentrating in making Archer stronger. As a Hero he is much more experienced than myself and as a Servant he is the one who will fight for me. But he also expects me to be competent, so I need to develop our relationship.

"Good, I see my suggestion wasn't wasted." An arrogant voice sounds before me, the emphasis on the word 'suggestion' making very clear how much the original meaning was stretched.

"Hello Archer, I just fini...!" I rise my head to meet him.

And froze. While the individual before me is without a doubt Archer, he is also far different. Instead of the golden armor he now wears modern clothes, albeit stylish ones, consisting of a white shirt, a black jacket with white linings, black pants, and leather shoes. His hair is also combed down.

I may have not said it before, but Archer is very handsome. All the few Heroic Spirits I saw yesterday have an otherworldly appearance, very fitting for a legend incarnated, but also something mostly unknown in modern society. Even now that Archer resembles more the spoiled son of a rich family than a king of old he maintains the same aura of sheer confidence and power. You may also call it charisma of the highest order.

To me he seems like a model. And I need every ounce of my self-control to keep the flush off my face.

"I see my radiance stole your breath. While is an inevitable occurrence I was under the impression you could handle it yesterday." He says, amused.

"Ah, no..." I shake my head. Focus Hana! "Just surprised by your new appearance. Where did you find those clothes?" I ask, truly curious.

"A little something I found this morning checking out my links with the .PH. It seems the Servants are given a repertory of clothes from both their time and the modern one. So I chose this attire: while far from the magnificence of my armor, it will serve well for my new purpose."

"Purpose?" What purpose?

"The world changed. Before, I deemed it worthless and ignored it, but now against my expectations I decided to let myself be summoned. It's the proof there is some worth left in humans." He declares with a regal tone. "It's my intention to dwell more into the current society and see it's worth for myself through the Masters participating. They should be honored, as they will grant a great service to their King before dying, instead of simply wasting away."

He nods to himself, satisfied. On the other hand my eyebrow is twitching like crazy. A Hero? A King? More like a kid!

"I...understand." Let it slip Hana, let it slip. It's not good for your sanity. "For myself I now have the theory and some abilities still untested. I just need a Formal Wear to begin my customization. The one currently sold at the Commissary is no good, so I need to find one in the Arena."

"Hm, an irritating inconvenience, but bearable. Has the fake priest finally select the mongrel who will be the first to taste defeat at my hands? My patience is at its limits." He asks, suddenly frowning.

As he says it I hear an electronic noise. It seems to be coming from the **portable terminal **I stashed in my pocket. When I remove it, I see some words displayed on the screen.

_: : Your next opponent has been decided. Please check the announcement on the bulletin board on the second floor._

Speak of the devil and you will see his tail? It happened a lot to me recently. "He did it just now. It seems he heard you and didn't want to risk your anger." I state in jest.

"As it should be." He replies with a straight face. Wow, his way of thinking is really light-years apart from common sense. "Let's go check it."

I return the tomes to the librarian and reluctantly head to the **bulletin board **with Archer, once again invisible,. No escaping from reality, I am now going to learn the name of the person I will, after seven days from today, be forced to kill. I feel a knot in my stomach but I try to steel myself. On that now dreaded white piece of paper posted there, under a long list of other matches, two new names have been written. The first name is my own. The other name is–

_Master:_ **Shinji Matou**

_Battlefield:_ **First Chimeric Lunar Sea**

I blink. I rub my eyes. I read the board again. I blink.

Then I facepalm so hard I am sure it will leave the sign. God above in His Heaven, Shinji Matou? THAT Shinji Matou?! The biggest womanizing jerk in all the school?! A part of me, who is still distressed about the notion of killing, is pained. Another, much darker part is relieved it's no one important or innocent.

God, I'm an horrible person.

"Is something wrong Hana?" My Servant asks, more intrigued by the odd reaction than worried.

"It's nothing. It's just that...I know this person. And I have to implore you to not kill him the moment you hear him talk. Since I know for a fact it's what most people feel when listening to him."

"So...you're my first opponent? I'm surprised you even managed to qualify." Says a condescending voice from behind us.

"Like I said..." I turn around and come face to face with Shinji. Same foppish appearance, same turf of bluish seaweed-like hair, and same insufferable smirk plastered on his face.

"But I guess here, all things are possible. Hey, you might even be the most powerful magus here." He laughs at the last part. "We're at different levels even though we're friends. But still, I should congratulate you."

"We're not friends Matou." I snap back with a tone cold as ice. "I barely stomach being near you and your annoying habits. Did the stupidity begin to affect your memories?"

His face distorts into an ugly expression before returning to a smug one. "Hey, didn't you just barely squeak through the prelims?" And how does he know that? "I guess you're a charity case. Well, being mediocre has its advantages. You get all of these handicaps and whatnot." He flips his hair and continues. "Keep in mind that this tournament is all about true strength, so don't get too overconfident."

What the _HELL_ he is talking about? Handicaps? I'm the one who is behind the other Masters, asshole! And just for the record, Archer is the overconfident one.

"And the guys who're running this are geniuses. Just look how intense the first round is. Come on, I mean forcing people to give up friendships in order to win? That's pretty insane. Oh what a cruel mistress fate can be, right? Even I, the strongest Master here, is pained by this..."

As if I will even believe it. What I believe is that you have a black swamp where your heart should be. So it's payback time.

"Speaking of pain, how's your ankle, Matou? Last I heard the doctors despaired to save it." I cross my arms and smirk when I see him wincing and his body go rigid.

"Damn sensory fidelity..." He mutters before putting on a plastic smile and patting me on the shoulder.

"Well, let's keep things clean, okay? It should be a good fight. After all, you're a Master, too. When we see each other again, it will be as enemies. Don't let our former friendship hold you back."

"As I said..." I slap his hand away. Hard. "We are not friends. And you know where you can put that questionable charity."

Sneering again he rubs his hand and walks away. It's only a moment before the mask of cold antagonism crumbles.

...I have to fight Shinji and his Servant. No matter how many times I repeat it to myself, the meaning of the words fail to register in my brain. Even if he is a perverted jerk, do I have to kill a fellow human being, when I don't have any clue as to why? This whole situation has become a nightmare fast. If Shinji's making light of the situation, why do I feel like I'm trapped in Hell?

"I now understand the meaning of your words, Hana." Archer appears, his crimson eyes glaring in the direction Shinji left with enough contempt to burn a hole through the wall. "Hard to imagine a mere mongrel capable of such impertinence. This will require a long and careful reflection to choose the most fitting punishment for that mongrel. I need to make sure it's slow and painful enough for the gravity of the crime."

Wanna bet a large chunk of the Masters are planning to do the same?

* * *

**Evening **

After spending the rest of the day asking around about Matou (apparently he is some sort of game prodigy) I am relaxing in the classroom when an electronic chiming sounds from my terminal.

_: : The primary cipher key has been generated._

Primary cipher key...? What is that supposed to be? A code necessary to advance in the Arena? Maybe there are more walls like the one that stopped us yesterday.

As much as I dislike it, I think it's a good idea to ask the fake priest, **Kotomine**, about the message. He did say that all participants have the right to ask about any of the basic rules of the tournament. I find him downstairs, near the school exit like yesterday.

"Ah, the young Master." He waves at me, condescending smile and all. "Earlier the computer registered that your **Primary Trigger **has been generated, did it not? And you decided to ask about it?" I nod. "Trigger, or cipher key, is a key to the Coliseum–and a way to cull weak Masters." Don't treat us like cattle, damn it! "**Two **Triggers must be retrieved by the end of each week, if you mean to participate in the tournament. All Masters are required to obtain them during the course of the preparation period. Fail to obtain the Triggers in the allotted time, and it will be...**game over**...as it were. Don't look so worried. It's a simple **task **to prove you're ready for the Elimination Battle." Or simply to amuse me more, is what you want to say isn't?

"Why two?"

"The Arena itself will be divided into **two floors**. And one Trigger, or cipher key, is generated per floor. So obviously, that results in **two **per match-up. It's the job of the Master to go and retrieve these cipher keys. For convenience, everyone refers to them as **Primary Trigger **and **Secondary Trigger**. You will be **notified **through your portable computer terminal when a Trigger generates."

"Okay, I understand. Thanks." Saying the last word feels like extracting a tooth with a pair of pincers, but I will not lower myself to his level and forget proper manners.

He nods. "Combat between Masters is **prohibited **in the Arena and on campus at all times. If for some reason a fight occurs, the system will shut it down within **thirty seconds**. As a **penalty**, the status of any Master caught fighting on campus will be downgraded. That is, the power of the Servant will be reduced." Having said his piece, he left.

...I haven't miss the hints, you know? You said there's a penalty for fighting on campus, but not for doing the same in the Arena. And by saying 'caught' it mean as long you're secretive you can get away with it. I better let not my guard down at any time, or I will regret it.

God, how stressing!

"Unpleasant as ever." Archer comments. "Even so, I can't help but think in another time and place he would have been an amusing man to have around. But seeing his talent used again his King is irritating."

Kotomine and Archer together? Now _THAT _is a scary combination, because I feel that if the priest were a Master and my opponent I would be dead before even realizing it.

Walking toward the Arena I hear a guy mutter. "So, it looks like no **Trigger**, no Elimination Battle. It's like they want you to prove that when they say 'jump', you say 'how high?'" Oh yeah, he is spot on. I'm more and more convinced this whole situation is managed by sadistic raving lunatics. Or an artificial intelligence without feelings.

I don't know which is scarier. And... Oh no...

"Well, well, look it's miss High-and-Mighty. Going to get the Trigger? Well, it sucks to be you. I'm going in right now, too." Shinji Matou laughs. "A total cretin like you won't be able to find it, but good luck anyway! Hahaha!"

Okay, that means _war_. "Shut up, Seaweed." He bristles at the nickname. "At least I have more chances than someone who has nothing better to do that belittling others. Still, you are free to try: your failure will make an amusing show." I finish with a smug smile.

"Shu-Shut up! I'm the best and you know it. Just watch!" With that, Shinji runs and disappears at the end of the hallway.

"Running with the tail between the legs. Fitting for a mongrel." Archer materializes, once again clad in armor. "He's heading to the Arena. Perfect opportunity to deliver a little sample of punishment."

And getting a good look at Shinji's Servant, I mentally add. Reaching the Arena door I click the 'First Chimeric Sea' option and enter.

* * *

**Arena**

As we finish materializing Archer looks around and steps toward a specific direction.

"I sense the dirty vermin. He and another presence, his Servant without a doubt, are immobile. Must be waiting for us. Ah! How amusing! Instead of running they decided to face justice."

More like he wants to fight us. "So let's not make him wait. We have thirty seconds before the .PH. interferes. I think the best course of action is to exercise caution while trying to force the enemy Servant to show his abilities, but if there's the chance to deliver a fatal blow. What do you think?" I ask politely. Like I said, it's better not to boss him around.

"Hmpf!" He scoffs. "Normally it would be preposterous to consider such a mongrel a threat, but I suppose it's only fitting for the King to perform his duties seriously. Very well, the Servant may still be worthy of entertaining me."

With that we make haste toward the depths of the arena, all hostile programs being dealt with more weapons for the Gate of Babylon, until we finally find Matou.

Beside him is a woman with long pinks hair and blue eyes, dressed in a pirate outfit including two flintlocks holstered to her belt. The most noticeable features are the red trenchcoat, which shows a great view of her impressive chest, and the large scar on her face. Strangely the latter does nothing to mar her beauty. All in all I would say she wouldn't be out of place in a cosplay convention.

"**Hana**, you're late. While you were crawling along like the slug you are I obtained the **Trigger**!" Already? And stop with the infantile insults. "Hahaha, what's with that look? Your skills are pathetic compared to mine, so don't be so harsh on yourself! And speaking of you losing, let me introduce my Servant."

He gestures to the woman, who was staring at us...no wait a minute not at _us_, but only at _Archer_! And what is that glint in her eyes?! Devil woman! Back off!

...What the hell is wrong with me today?

Completely clueless about the silent exchange Shinji continues bragging. "I'm going to win; it's not like it matters to me. If you can't even get your **chiper keys**, you might as well accept your **game over **right here and now! Seriously, feel free to turn her into a bullet-ridden corpse whenever you feel like it!"

The command make the woman chuckling in amusement. "Okay, but are you sure you're done gloating? I found myself enjoying your meaningless chatter." She then turns to me. "As you can see, when it comes to talking to others, my Master is a total social retard, right? Seeing him actually having a conversation with you, I thought we could settle this peacefully."

I suddenly develop the urge to walk up to her and pat each other's back. "So you can already tell?" I hide the smirk with my hand.

"Oh yes, he's an open book, so much it makes screwing around with him so easy, especially in front of females. Did he tried to hit on you too?"

"Yes. After he didn't take the hint for the fifth time I made my point clear with a different type of approach. My foot and his ankle. Instant result I must say." I pat my legs. I'm quite confident in the strength of these babies.

"Good job, sister!" She grins and pumps her thumb up. "I would have loved to have you among my crew!"

"Where in the hell do you get off analyzing me?!" Matou screams, choking on his own spit. "She is my enemy so stop fraternizing with her! Will you hurry up and maim her already?!"

Her only response his to laugh even more. "Look at the tough guy! I have to admit I admire the fact that you're evil enough to give a friend a beat down. The darkness of your grubby little soul is impressive, **Shinji**. Oh yes, I expect a generous reward later!"

I continue to repeat, we're not friends.

"What about you, Goldie?" The woman turns to Archer. Goldie? "You have been awfully silent till now. Something on your mind?"

For a few moment Archer seems like he's debating whether or not answering the question is worth the effort, then simply snorts.

"Nothing. I was just marveling how well you mongrels are paired. Truly fitting for each other: a worm and a..._**thief**_." He spits the last word with a strange mix of amusement and distaste.

The smirk doesn't leave the woman's face, but her eyes suddenly harden. "Oh yeah? You also seem the type of person I like to rob the most." She draws her guns and point them at us. "The **rich **one!"

"I dare you to try!" With a feral smirk and eyes full of bloodlust Archer, for the first time in all our battles, charges ahead. Golden light shines for a moment in his hands and when it fades, two new weapons have made their appearance, a pair of golden long swords.

They're different. I can sense it. I don't know how, but I can sense it.

The enemy Servant opens fire, but to her consternation the enchanted bullets bounce off the golden armor without leaving a single scratch, the ones fired at the exposed head blocked by the blades. With a snort she dodges Archer's blows and tries to gain distance, but my Servant will have none of it.

I am in awe: up until now I have only fought programs with great strength but limited intelligence, while Archer thanks to the Gate of Babylon just needed to choose the target.

This, this is on a whole different level. In my eyes they're nothing but blurs moving through the Arena at unimaginable speed. The details I catch are few and fragmented, but I can say Archer and the woman have roughly the same speed. Shinji's Servant is more agile, but Archer's armor can taken an ungodly amount of damage.

"HA! For a guy with so much steel on his shoulders you're pretty fast! Too bad it's not enough!" She taunts, evading another attack and shooting in retaliation at his head, but again a sword parries the bullets with well practiced swings while the other counterattacks.

"What a long tongue you have, wench. If you so desire that my blades drink your blood, as a King I will grant your wish!"

With that said he swings the right sword again in an overhead strike. Without hesitation she dodges to the side.

"Trapped."

In the middle of the strike the hilts turn ninety degrees, transforming the pair of swords into tonfa knives and the vertical blow into an horizontal one. Eyes widening she tries to dodge, but to no avail. The blade cuts a large gash into her side. First blood goes to Archer.

"Damn," The enemy servant lets out a 'tch' as she jumps back and looks at her bleeding hip. "Looks like the Master is an amateur but the Servant is a crafty little cheater."

"I'm the King, wench. My actions _are _the rules of the battlefield!" Archer pompously declares, swiping the blood off his weapons and assuming a new stance with the tonfas.

I'm impressed. I was under the impression Archer was only good at shooting high-powered (pseudo)arrows, but it looks like he's also good at close-ranged combat. But why isn't he shooting projectiles? Could it be it's an elaborate rouse to mask his real class?

...Nah, it was probably just the spur of the moment.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING! Getting hurt from a weak attack like that!" Shinji yells. "Stop fooling around and get them!"

"Calm your barrels sailor. This is just the beginning!" She claims, before raising her right gun up into the air.

The next moment I feel a powerful pressure permeating the whole area. Even Archer narrows his eyes. Just what is–

_Magic. She is concentrating her prana to prepare a powerful attack. The digital space is being distorted. Most likely a Noble Phantasm or a limited manifestation of it._

Noble Phantasm. It is a word that I have often heard. The books described it as 'crystallized mysteries', weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes his existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be general weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like abilities, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties.

In a nutshell the trump-card of a Servant. For example the Heroic Spirit King Arthur Pendragon will have the sword Excalibur as a Noble Phantasm. Because every Noble Phantasm is unique to each Heroic Spirit, barring certain exceptions such as the horse Red Hare being said to be in possession of both Lu Bu and Guan Yu, knowing the Noble Phantasm often is to know the one using it. So what Shinji's Servant is doing can give me a hint about her real identity. There is just a problem...

You don't use a Noble Phantasm if you're not sure it will kill the enemy!

My fears come true. Materializing in midair three gigantic cannons take aim at us. Us! I will die too!

"Look out!" I yell while with my mind I visualize an one Ether Shard in my hand, ready to be crushed.

With a scowl Archer dismisses the twin blades and spread his arms open. A golden haze surrounds him and from within the light two new weapons emerge, a massive hammer and a cube-shaped thing emblazoned with golden disks.

***BOOM***

They fire at the same time: two of the magically enchanted cannon balls crash with the magic infused weapons, triggering a massive explosion while the remaining shell hit Archer death one. With all haste I crush the Ether causing greenish threads of curative energy to fly into the smoking curtain.

"Ahahaha! How'd you like that! That was my Servant true power! A weakling servant and master like you can't survive an explosion as big as that!" Matou laughs sure of his victory, pieces of metal falling from the sky all around us.

"I agree." A strong, steady voice resound from the smoke. Shinji's eyes bulge out of their sockets when Archer steps out of the cloud, armor covered in soot and hair slightly singed, but otherwise fine. "How unfortunate the only weaklings here are you!"

"No way! Impossible! How can he be alive after that attack? Even if only one cannon hit there is no way someone can survive it! What did you do?" Shinji points at us trembling.

"It's the armor." The woman replies. "A real piece of work. Reminds me of the one a Grand Master of the Knights liked to wear. Guy packed the thing with so many enchantments that nothing short of high-class, and I mean really high-class, magecraft could damage it."

Before either of us could make the next move we are being pushed back by an unseen force, a wall of distorted air between us.

"Crap...It looks like the .PH. has its eye on us." Shinji curses. "What a disaster...Oh well, there's no need to take her out right now anyway. You know, I like seeing you grovel in the dirt like trash. Beg hard enough and I might make you my underling. Who knows...I might even share some of the prize money with you. Hahahahaha!"

Prize money? There are our _lives _on the lines you asshole!

"Let's go." Matou urges his Servant.

"Aye aye captain."

"Stop where you are, woman." Before either of them can make a single step the chilling voice of Archer stops them both. They turn and find the Golden Hero staring at them with hate-filled eyes.

"Woman. Where do you think you're going with the King's possession?" He snarls. Me and Matou look at the female Servant who simply hums and acts like a kid caught with the hand inside a vase of jam.

"Oh, this little thing?" She flips a hand and reveals one of the golden disks of the second weapon Archer fired. "I just found it rolling to the ground and it looked so alone, so I thought I could bring it home with me." Another flip and the disk vanishes again. "Considering you just threw it without care you don't need it, ne?" She finish with a wink.

Archer's head drops and the bangs covers his eyes, shoulder trembling with barely restrained fury. "So...you dare steal from the King's treasure?"

"Yup!"

"MOOOONNNGGGREEEELLLL!" He roars like a crazed lion and changes toward them, wielding...

Is that a baseball bat full of nails? Entirely made of gold?

_What the hell?!_

Shinji shrieks like a woman and threw something on, causing both him and the Servant to vanish. Probably one of those return crystals I heard about.

Without a target to vent his anger Archer began to bashes the wall and the ground, actually damaging them!

"Mongrel! Mongrelling mongrel! How dare you put your filthy hands on the property of the King, defiling it! It's the greatest of the greatest of sins! Death is not enough! Pain is not enough! I will personally make sure you suffer ten thousand eternities of pain and misery before I crush your miserable soul between my fingerssss!" He continues shouting, at least now without hitting everything about him. And 'mongrelling' is not a word. Then he abruptly turn toward me.

I swear, nothing even remotely resembling an 'Eep!' escaped my lips.

"I need to kill something right now. There are still many programs. Let's go." He hisses, eyes shining with madness and a hunger for blood. I nod so fast my head looks like it's about to come off.

When we finish there is nothing alive in the Arena aside from us. While repressing the memories of how fertile Archer's imagination is in regard to murder (don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it!) I recap our results.

We battled Shinji's Servant and managed a draw. She used guns and cannons in battle so it is possible she is also of the Archer Class, but I'm not 100% sure. After that we managed to rise another Level while hunting and found a lot of things.

My first Formal Wear, **Phoenix Scarf**, a stylish silk scarf adorned with multicolored feathers. I like it so much I decide to always wear it, even outside.

Taiga's **Kendo Sword**. How it ended up inside a **Folder **I have still no idea. It's also creepy at hell, like there is a malevolent aura emanating from the sword. Archer called it cursed. God knows why Taiga possesses something like it. And what she wants to do with it.

And finally the Trigger, a small yellow key card-looking thing simply named **Trigger Code Alpha**. One down, another to go.

* * *

**Night**

**Private Room**

Archer finally calms down, but makes me promise (read: orders me) to uncover the identity of Matou's Servant so he can kill her, her ancestors, descendants, family, friends and wipe her place-of-birth from the face of Earth.

'Tone down a little, wouldn't you' is what I want to say, but I am not suicidal. So instead, while Archer sleeps, I begin the altering of the **Phoenix Scarf**. The original skill it granted is a healing one, and I will leave that unchanged, but if I do this right it will be able to do a lot more.

Considering Shinji and his cowardice I better prepare myself to the worst.

* * *

And we have another chapter. On with the reviews!

Pensive Rumination Observer: Cookies for you. Indeed it was Astolfo, the first confirmed Servant-guy-who-looks-like-a-girl. Read "The Three T's of Victory" by Aluim if you want to know how terrifying he can be! Enkidu? Maybe. At the end.

Thanatos: As you can discovers reading this chapter the limits is actually two at a time. And no more high than E Rank. The two dual blades, Enki from Prototype, are an exception because in his past life Gilgamesh sealed their true power making them simple but sturdy weapons. Why? Too world-destroying. For Vimana and Ea I have plans.

For the attributes? I know, I know. But they do the same thing in the game and I haven't considered it important at the time. Oh, well, to remedy it I will make it a foreshadowing for future events. You just have to wait. For Golden Rule I will say only two words:

_Insane. Luck._

Just wait and you will understand...hehehe...


	5. UPDATE

**Not a new chapter but an announcement.**

**I re-posted all the chapters with new, proof-read versions thank to the efforts of Thanathos, who I thank again for the help. God bless beta-readers. **

**Hope you enjoy this fic even more without the mangled English.**


End file.
